The Quest to Hogwarts
by ShadowFireX13
Summary: Percy is on a quest for Hecate to protect Harry Potter. He befriends the Golden Trio, but will he manage to keep his world a secret and complete his task? Set before TLH and during the GoF. Rated T to be safe. My first story so don't judge 2 harshly. R&R
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

**Percy POV**

"Perseus Jackson!" a voice boomed.

Percy groaned and rolled over, "Ten more minutes Annabeth," he muttered.

BANG!

"GODS OF OLMYPUS! Thalia?! Did you have to shock me?! Percy rubbed his eyes. "I'm awake now, no more lightning please!" he exclaimed. Percy looked around.

It seemed like he was at the beach, if water was suppose to be green. "I'm behind you" said the voice, sounding irritated.

Percy turned around and quickly bowed.

"Uh . . . . , hi! Nice to meet you . . um . . Lady Nemesis?" he guessed. The goddess behind him wore a black dress surrounded by mist, giving her a mysterious look. Her dark eyes flared.

"Um . . . ok . . . not nemesis . . . so Tyche?" he suggested hopefully. The goddess glared at him.

"You know, you are quite annoying. The rumors of your insolence appear to be true." Percy reddened slightly.

"I am not Nemesis or Tyche. I am Hecate, the goddess of magic and the Mist . . . . and crossroads." said Hecate stiffly. At her side, a dog and polecat appeared.

"Um, well, it's nice meeting you, but I was having a nice dream before . . ." Percy trailed off. Hecate looked at him sternly.

"Perseus Jackson, I have not summoned you for tea and a nice chat. You stand at crossroads at this moment, thus invoking me."

Percy rubbed his neck. "Uh, I'm pretty sure I'm still at camp sleeping, so I don't really get where this is going. . ." Hecate sighed.

"You, currently, are in a deep slumber hidden from your friends, courtesy of the queen. _She _believes its necessary blah blah blah. I am here to offer you a choice, er, _choices_." Percy felt like Kronos had bonked him on the head.

"EXCUSE ME! HERA, ahem, QUEEN HERA DID WHAT?! Wasn't my life already finished? Kronos is gone; can't I live happily ever after for once? Well, pardon me for not yelling at. . ." Percy continued ranting for several minutes. Finally, Hecate's dog barked at him

Hecate sighed. "Thank you Heba." She swept a hand in front of her and 3 images appeared. "These are your possible futures, Perseus."

Percy stared at the images. One showed him and Annabeth fighting in front of a huge pair of doors, seemingly familiar. The second image showed a giant ship getting bludgeoned by giant rocks. The third image showed him the ocean. Percy liked the last one.

"Your possible futures, Perseus. The first showing your biggest task, which with my help, you are most likely to overcome and live. The second is a future in which I will not aid you. Your friends aboard the ship will survive. You, and the girl, however, won't, and the world not likely either. The third is the most harmless. You can escape your fate and live peacefully in the sea. You can leave the burden of saving the world to your friends. Oh, and the first two, you will face more perils than you have ever seen in your life."

Percy gaped at her. "You're not serious." Hecate stared at the sea solemnly.

"Your destiny is not something many envy. There is a price for everything thus creating balance, as Nemesis would say," she muttered.

"Well, I want the first thing. I will never abandon my friends!" He cried. Hecate smiled. It was not a nice smile. "My help comes with a price, demigod."

"Name it," said Percy grimly.

"You will guard someone for me in exchange for my future help, a boon for a boon," deadpanned Hecate.

"Done," said Percy.

"Heroes these days," Hecate murmured, "so eager, and foolish."

"Hey, do what me to help or not?" complained Percy. Hecate smiled. "Let us begin."


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

**Percy POV **

Hecate tossed him a backpack. "What's this?" asked Percy warily. The last time he got a backpack from a god had not gone so well.

"It's an infinity pack. Inside you find your school supplies, extra potions and stuff, a guide to the world of magic, etc." Hecate smiled. Percy dug through the pack and pulled out the guide.

"Seriously?" said Percy. The book was blank, and probably weighed like 200 pounds.

"The book is enchanted," explained Hecate, "to read it, say potion and the words will appear in Greek. You must t memorize it all by tomorrow." Percy stared at the book horrifically. Hecate sighed. "Or I can give you an information transfer," she muttered.

Percy nodded vigorously. Hecate placed her hand on his head and he passed out.

Percy groaned. "My head feels like it's about to blow," he said.

"I have transferred to your head everything you need to know about magic. You have enough information to be a fully fledged wizard," said Hecate stiffly.

"I'm drowning in useless facts," exclaimed Percy.

"You need to look like you're a wizard. You must not at all cost reveal the demigod world to the magic world lest there be a war!" Hecate looked at Percy gravely.

"I. . . I understand," stuttered Percy.

"Now, your sword." demanded Hecate.

"What?" said Percy, fingering riptide.

"You cannot carry around a Greek weapon! You might as well just yell out in Diagon Alley that you're a demigod! I will change your sword into a wand so you will blend in."

"Right," said Percy, handing over his sword, "but what if I run into monsters? How will I defend myself?"

"You will be safe on the school grounds. In addition, I will mask your scent so you don't attract any monsters. As for defense, you will still have control over water and you'll have a wand." In her hand, Percy's sword morphed into a wand.

"But I don't know how to use a stick!" protested Percy.

"Fine, your _wand_ will turn back into a sword when you say the command word Anaklusmos," huffed Hecate. "However only, and I mean when I say this, ONLY USE THE SWORD IN REAL EMERGENCIES!" yelled Hecate. The bottom of her dress burst into flame.

Percy flinched and backed away from her. Hecate smiled at him, apparently unaware of the fire. "Now, we will begin a long lesson about magic and your cover story." said Hecate.

(Time skip to end of lesson since I'm too lazy to type it all)

Percy shouldered the pack and faced Hecate. "I'm ready," he said. Hecate smiled slightly.

"You are not fully prepared, but there is little time to spare. But with that said any last words?" Percy snapped his fingers.

"Oh yeah, there's a lot of words I would like to share with you but I'll settle for this, I hate you and Hera for ruining my summer and that your dress is on fire." Hecate frowned and the fire on her dress disappeared.

"Just a little Mist," she explained, "and your opinion does not matter to me." Her polecat chattered. Hecate smirked. "Right Gale, how could I forget? Gale wished me to remind you that you are in a dream. You are sleeping but when you wake up. I suggest you to land fast as Zeus has little patience for you. I must remind you that all your things are in the pack so don't lose it. Your wand will magically return to you like your sword does. Seek put the headmaster Albus Dumbledore right away. I will converse with you telepathically when necessary. Good luck!" Percy's head swarmed with questions and confusion.

"Wait what?" He felt himself slipping away. "Wait! What's the name of the school? You never told me!" realized Percy.

"Hogwarts," Hecate replied faintly. And Percy slipped off in to darkness laughing his head off.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

**Percy POV **

Percy opened his eyes and saw the sky. "What the. . ." the words died on his lips as he realized that he was falling.

'_You're in the sky genius_' a little voice screamed at him.

Percy glanced around in horror, and then stared down at the ground that seemed to be rapidly approaching.

'_Gods of Olympus_' he thought.

**Harry POV**

Harry walked to his next class with Hermione and Ron.

"Seriously Harry, I really think you should talk to Dumbledore about your scar hurting," said Hermione worriedly.

"Its fine." muttered Harry.

"So what's the next class," asked Ron.

Harry smiled at him gratefully for changing the subject. Then someone behind them screamed.

"Look," hollered Neville. All eyes looked up at a dark object falling from the sky.

"Bloody hell, what is that?" Ron yelled.

"It's going to fall into the fountain!" realized Harry.

"Wait! I think that's a boy!" shrieked Hermione. Harry grabbed his wand.

"Wingardium Levi-" he stopped mid-way in amazement.

Water erupted out of the fountain in the courtyard and rose up to the boy. It formed into a fist and snatched him out of the air. The boy waved his wand and landed on the ground.

"What is going on here?" demanded Professor McGonagall, pushing her way to the courtyard. She gasped at the sight of the boy.

**Percy POV**

Percy fell and fell. He could make out a fountain below him.

'_Use a spell'_ said the voice.

"What?! Uh. . ." Percy desperately tried to recall a spell that could help him.

'_Use your water powers then. But wave the wand so you look like your casting a spell_'

"Uh, right," mumbled Percy. He pulled out his wand and concentrated. Water leaped out from the fountain, grabbed him, and lowered him to safety. He sighed in relief. "Thanks for not blasting me out of the sky uncle," he muttered. The sky rumbled in response. Maybe Zeus was in a good mood today. Percy heard a gasp behind him.

"You must be one of the teachers," said Percy politely, "I'm the new American exchange student." The teacher smiled nervously.

"Perry Johnson, I am Professor McGonagall, the transfiguration teacher," she replied. Percy winced and silently cursed Dionysus.

"Um, actually my name's Percy Jackson and I need to see Albus Dumbledore right way," said Percy, remembering Hecate's instructions.

"This way," She said ushering Percy through the halls. "All of you get to your next class," she called out to the other students. Percy followed her through the halls.

"Is that the kid that fell from the sky," someone whispered. "Did you see the water?" another whispered. Percy blushed and quickly followed Professor McGonagall.

"Sorry," he muttered as he bumped into a kid.

"It's all right," said the kid. Percy glanced at him. The other kid studied him as well. "Come on Harry," said the boy next to him. Percy stared after them, and then rushed to keep up with the teacher.

**Harry POV**

Harry, Ron and Hermione rushed to their next class. "That new kid," gasped Ron, "did you feel his aura!" Harry merely shook his head and kept silent.

**Percy POV**

"In here," said Professor McGonagall, pointing at the stairs. She gave one more glance at him, and then left in a hurry. Percy stared after her in confusion then climbed up the stairs. He stopped at a pair of great wooden doors and knocked twice. The doors opened.

'_Wow, this guy look old_' thought Percy. The old man got up from his seat.

"Perseus Jackson, I presume."

"Yes sir," said Percy. The old man smiled.

"I am Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts." Percy smiled, trying not to laugh. It was hard to not laugh at a school that was named after a pig's skin disease. The headmaster however reminded of Chiron, His eyes twinkled with wisdom and amusement.

"Hecate has informed me why you're here, and who you are. I must say, it is an honor to finally meet you." Percy felt his face heat up. "Anyway, rest assure that your true identity will be safe. Only I and Professor McGonagall know about your world, and well, she has not exactly been coping with it." Percy nodded.

"Well, it's nice to meet you too. You remind me of our camp director."

"Ah, yes, Chiron is an old friend of mine," said Dumbledore. "I was told you'll have you belongings with you?" "Yes, it's all in my backpack." said Percy. "Well in two hours, dinner will begin. I will introduce you then and have you sorted into a house. In the mean time, you are free to explore the grounds, well, within the boundaries," said Dumbledore hastily.

"Do you have a lake?" asked Percy. Dumbledore smiled. "I thought you would ask that. Yes, we do have a lake."

Percy grinned. "I'll just go for a swim, then be back in two hours." He decided. Dumbledore waved a hand to the door. Percy took this as the cue to leave and bolted.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**Percy POV**

Percy could not find the lake. He swore that he had run every inch of the grounds, (including some that were off- limits) and had even searched inside the castle.

_'__Ha ha'_ _teased the voice_.

'Oh shut up' thought Percy.

He collapsed wearily onto the ground. "Eh, what are you doing out of class," demanded a voice behind him.

"Oh sorry," said Percy jumping up, "I'm new here."

"New eh, that's no excuse newbie, what house are you from?"

Percy stared at the giant. Or it could have been a really tall human. "I don't have a, uh, house yet. I'm new here and the headmaster just told me to chill until dinner. And my name's Percy."

The giant cleared his throat. "Er, well, I suppose if Dumbledore says so it's all right," said the giant uncertainly, "I am Hagrid, the Care of Magical Creatures teacher."

Percy shook his hand. He glanced up at the sky. "Hades! It's already dark! Can you direct me to the dinner area?" Percy ran his fingers through his hair.

Hagrid chuckled. "No need to be nervous. I would guide you, but I got something I have to do." He lumbered off. Percy stared after him, and then sprinted back into the school.

**Harry POV**

"Ack!" I fell back as a blur rammed into me.

"Oh gods, I am so sorry," said the boy.

Harry nodded and pushed himself up. "It's all right; I should have looked where I was going." He got a good look at the boy. The boy was about his age, with messy raven black hair and sea green eyes. The air around him seemed to ripple and his eyes swirled with power.

"You!" Harry realized the kid was the one he had bumped into earlier.

The kid winced. "Yeah sorry about that. I'm Percy," said the boy holding out his hand.

"Harry," said Harry shaking his hand. Percy's eyes widened briefly. "I never seen you here before," said Harry.

Percy shoved his hands into his pocket. "Yeah, I'm the new American exchange student," he mumbled.

Harry grinned. "Cool." "So, what house are you in?" he asked. "Gryffindor," I said proudly," you?"

"Uh, I'm supposed to get sorted in the dining room, if I can find it."

"Oh, I can show you. Or you can follow everyone else, they're all going there." I stared walking down the hall. Percy hurried to catch up with me. "So, why didn't you come yesterday like everyone else?" I asked. It seemed a little strange.

Percy shrugged. "I guess my headmistress just has a warped sense of humor, like when she apparently decided to drop me off from the sky." He said through clenched teeth. I looked at him weirdly.

"Well, you'll like our headmaster, probably. Some people think he's a little bonkers but he's alright." He grinned. "Yeah, I met him. He reminds me of our director."

_Director_, I thought confusedly.

"Hey Harry." said Ron. "Whatcha doing?" "Just showing Percy around," I said as we rounded another corner. Ron's eyes widen. _"Percy's here?_ With his cauldron bottoms I reckon? I think I'm gonna faint." Ron pretended to faint.

"What did I ever do to him?" asked Percy, his brow wrinkled in confusion. I rolled my eyes. "Ron, I didn't mean your brother. Meet Percy, the _American exchange student_."

Ron straightened up, blushing. "Hi," he muttered, eyeing Percy warily. Percy shrugged and returned the greeting.

"Well, dinners' going to be interesting," I said, breaking the silence. We walked into the Great Hall. I saw Percy gaping at the floating candles and the tables.

"Annabeth would have loved this," he muttered. Ron looked at me questionable. I shrugged.

"We're a bit early," I said. Ron frowned at the prospect of waiting to eat.

"Hey guys, over here." Hermione waved us over to where we usually sat. She raised her eyebrows at the sight of Percy.

"Percy," he said, holding out his hand. Hermione blushed and shook it. Ron frowned.

Soon, the great Hall was packed with people.

"Ahem," Dumbledore cleared his throat at the front table. The noise stopped. "Everyone, meet Perseus Jackson, our new transfer student from America." Dumbledore gestured at Percy who waved at everyone, "He will be staying for the year while his school is under renovation. I expect you all to treat his with respect as his school is, ah, quite respectable. He will also be assisting the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." I looked at Percy in amazement, who seemed to be shocked as well. "Now, he will be sorted into a house today, since his school couldn't send him yesterday." He gestured for Percy to go up.

**Percy POV**

Percy swallowed and walked up to the front. A hat sat on a stool there with Professor McGonagall next to it. Percy eased himself onto the stool and she placed the hat on his head. **_A demigod, eh? Haven't sat on a head like yours in years. Now, were to put you. Hmm, extreme loyalty, perhaps Hufflepuff? But also bravery and courage, a nice Gryffindor you'll make. However, you do have darkness inside you; Slytherin will help bring that out. Not quite intelligent, Ravenclaw is out. You bring a hard challenge demigod. _**Percy's mind swam in memories as the hat look into his past.

_Hey, stop that, _he thought. **_Hmm, very well, loyalty rules above all, HUFF-_** the hat stopped mid shout.

_No, said the voice. Great, your back, thought Percy grumpily. Do not place him in Hufflepuff, commanded the voice._

_**Most irregular my lady, mused the hat. Very well, as you wish.**_** "****GRYFFINDOR!" **shouted the hat.

Percy winced and whipped off the hat. He made his way to the Gryffindor table.

"Well, ah, that is all. Enjoy your dinner." said Dumbledore. He waved his hand and all the plates filled with various types of food. Percy sat down next to Harry.

"Why were you up there so long?" asked Harry, stabbing a potato.

"The hat's stupid," replied Percy, snatching a pizza.

"Why did it change its mind? It was about to put you in Hufflepuff." said Ron, narrowing his eye. Percy ignored him and was about to eat when he stopped.

"Aren't you going to eat?" asked Harry, eyeing the pudding. Percy stared at the pizza miserably. He decided that he would rather go hungry than get cursed by a dozen gods for not sacrificing his food.

"You know about the elves don't you," said Hermione, "a hunger strike isn't going to help." Percy gave her a weird look.

"Ignore her," said Ron rolling his eyes, "she's tried to do that yesterday and went hungry all night." He shoveled a whole slice of pie into his mouth. Hermione blushed.

"Uh, I think I'll take a walk," said Percy, getting up.

"Well, see you later," said Harry.

"Hello mate," said two voices behind him. Percy turned around to see two twins grinning. "We're Greg and Forge," they said in unison. Behind him, the trio groaned. Percy smiled.

"Hello Fred and George," he said. They looked shock.

"How. . ." sputtered Fred. George ignored him.

"Care for some toffee?" he said slyly, handing one to Percy.

Percy inspected it and smirked. "Is this the one that makes your tongue grow or the one that makes you float?" he asked. Fred and George looked speechless while the Harry, Ron and Hermione gaped at him.

"How did you know?" asked George in awe.

"The Stolls, er, the pranking twins at my school used these. How did _you_ get them?" George looked at him innocently. "We found the recipe on a website called HermesPranksters." Fred admitted.

"You said they were original!" complained Ron. The twins whistled, suddenly interested at the candles... Percy looked horrified.

"Travis and Connor have_ pranking_ website?" He looked like he was about to pass out. "What's so bad about that?" asked Hermione curiously. Percy looked at her like she was crazy. "Do you remember when the Empire State building got painted white with huge bunny ears attached last Easter? Well, guess who did it." He ran his hand through his hair. Ron looked at him speechless.

Meanwhile, Fred and George looked very shocked. "American . . .? Competition?" Tell us more" begged Fred. "That beats the time we turned all of Ron's food into dung," moaned George.

"THAT WAS YOU!" screeched Ron, "WAIT TILL MUM HEARS THAT." Fred and George waved him off.

"Come with us Percy." said Fred as he and George whisked him with them, "take a walk with us and tell us more about this American prank duel." They walked off to the dorms. Percy flashed a pleading look at the trio, who pretended not to see.

**Harry POV**

I looked at Ron and Hermione. "Was that smart to let him go it with Fred and George?" Ron shrugged and shoveled more pie into his mouth.

"Don't know, but after we eat, I'm writing mum a letter." He smiled evilly. Hermione had her head buried into a book so Harry didn't ask her.

"They'll be fine," she said without looking up, "What could go wrong?"

A lot of things, thought Harry, sighing.


	5. Chapter 5

******CHAPTER FIVE**

**PERCY POV**

After escaping Fred and George, I ran up the stairs to the entrance of the Gryffindor common room.

"YOU!" I whirled around to see a ghost. He stared at me with wide eyes.

"Uh, sorry mister, you must have the wrong person." I said, trying to look at his face with seeing the wall behind him. He sputtered in shock. I sighed. "Get lost or I'm telling Nico you're not in the underworld, he's always complaining about your paperwork. He's a son of a _Hades_, you know."

The ghost fled down the hall. **Man, he was annoying**, I thought.

_I agree,_ said the voice.

I walked up to the portrait of a fat lady in a pink dress.

"Password," she said.

"Balderdash," I replied, grinning. I had managed to get that out of Fred and George. The portrait swung open to reveal a hole and I climbed in.

A merry fire warmed the circular room, which was full of squashy arm chairs and tables.

_Perseus_ said the voice. Percy collapsed on one of the chairs. He minded swam due to the lack of food. _You could have eaten,_ said the voice.

**Yeah, and risk getting blasted. Nice advice voice,** thought Percy grumpily.

_Really, Perseus, you think I'm your conscience,_ the voice mused, apparently amused. I jumped up. **WAIT A MINUTE! WHO ARE YOU**, he mentally screamed.

_I did tell you we would communicate inside the school, _said the voice.

**Ohhhh right sorry Hecate**, thought Percy.

_You don't have to sacrifice food to the gods. They wouldn't care anyway, in their condition,_ said Hecate.

**What? What happed to the gods**, thought Percy. Hecate didn't answer.

"Hey! Tell me what's going on! And you better not be going through my head!" yelled Percy.

Someone coughed behind him. He turned around to a group of wide eyes. Percy blushed.

"Hey, what's going on here?" said Harry, climbing into the room. No one answered. Hermione stalked into the room and disappeared though a doorway. "Uh, ok, come with me Percy. You're sharing a room with me, Ron, Neville, and Dean." Harry clambered up the stairs through the other doorway to the dormitory.

Percy followed him. "The boys' dormitories are thorough here," said Harry. Percy glanced around the room. Five beds with deep crimson hangings stood against the walls, each with a trunk at the foot. Well, except for one, that had backpack on the bed.

"Hey Harry," said Ron and Neville. Ron gave Percy a wary look. Dean gave Percy an incredulous look. "All you brought was a backpack?" Percy shrugged and went to the bed. He opened the backpack and checked out the contents. He pulled out his school supplies and dumped them on the sheets that were surprisingly warm. He added his wand to the pile, along with a bundle of potions.

"Whoa," said Dean, eyeing the potions, "how did you sneak the potions up?" Percy shrugged. After what felt like 10 minutes of pulling odds and ends from his pack, he just turned the pack over and let the entire contents spill.

"Hey!" yelped Ron, as he got swept off his feet by Percy's stuff. Percy looked at the giant pile of things in shock. There were clothes, packaged food, books, two caldrons, an owl cage with a brown owl inside, etc.

"Sorry guys, hold on," he muttered. Percy dug through the pile and found his wand. "Reducio!" he cried, waving his wand. All his things shrunk into a tiny pile.

_I told you the lessons would be handy, said Hecate smugly in his mind._

**Be quiet, it's your fault I even had to use a spell in the first place**, thought Percy as he shoved everything into his pack.

"Umm, is this yours?" said Ron handing Percy a big book, the one Hecate have intended for him to study. "Whatever are you going to do with that?" asked Harry incredulously. Percy blushed and put the book away.

"Hey, you're a Victor Krum fan too?" said Percy changing the subject, seeing Dean's poster. "I saw him at the World Cup! He was amazing!" Ron's eyes gleamed. "I know right, that last dive was incredible." The boys talked more about Quidditch and the World Cup.

_Percy_, said Hecate. Percy's eyes snapped open.

**I'm trying to sleep**, he thought.

_You'll need to be prepared for tomorrow. In your pack is a lying potion, drink it, along with a luck potion. You have enough to last the year. Remember to take each every month._ Percy rolled his eyes and gulped down the two potions.

**Hey, you never told me what happen to the Gods,** he thought. Silence. Fine, thought Percy angrily. His head hit the pillow and he fell into a deep sleep.

(Time skip to next morning)

Percy felt someone shaking his shoulder.

"Bloody hell, he sleeps like a rock," said a voice.

"I'm awake," he muttered. He pushed himself up.

"Morning Percy, here's your schedule," said Harry, pushing a paper to him. "Dumbledore told me and Ron to show you around and escort you to classes. Good thing you have the same schedule as us. So, see you down at breakfast." Harry grinned and out the door.

Percy rubbed his eyes. Ugh, I hate school, he thought. He got ready and threw all his books and supplies into the extra backpack he found in the infinity pack. It was also an infinity pack; thank the gods, so it was basically weightless. He ran down stairs into the common room and climbed out the entrance.

**Harry POV**

Harry focused on his bacon and eggs. Next to him, Ron was choking on his breakfast from eating too fast. "You're eating again, I noticed," said Ron, watching Hermione add liberal amounts of jam to her toast.

"I've decided there are better ways of making a stand about elf rights," said Hermione haughtily.

"Yeah, and you were hungry," said Ron grinning.

"So, what do you think about the new kid, Percy," asked Hermione.

"He's alright," Harry said. "He's amazing," said Ron through a mouthful of food. Hermione raised her eyebrows. She had not missed the hard looks Ron had given him last night.

Harry snorted. "Found out last night he was a Krum fan too. Much nicer since that,' Harry whispered.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Just what we need." She muttered.

"Talking about me?" said Percy, sliding in next to Ron. He immediately reached for a stack of pancakes. Hermione blushed.

"So, what classes do you have today?" she asked changing the subject.

"He has the same schedule as me and Ron," said Harry. Hermione wrinkled her nose. "You should really go for some more sensible than divination, like Arithmacy of one."

Percy frowned in confusion. There was a sudden rusting above them as a hundred owls came through delivering mail. Trying to ignore the sinking feeling of disappointment in his stomach, Harry returned to his porridge. Was it possible that something bad happed to Hedwig and Sirius hadn't received the letter? Percy reached for a bottle of syrup and dumped all the contents on top. "You're drowning them," said Hermione, looking at the cakes in disgust. Ron laughed and high-five Percy. Harry hid a smile.

They made their way across the sodden vegetable patch into greenhouse three. Professor Sprout was shoeing the class the ugliest plants Harry had ever seen. They looked more like giant slugs emerging from the soil.

"Bubotubers," Professor Sprout told them briskly. "They need squeezing. You will collect the pus—"

"The _what?_" said Seamus Finnigan, sounding revolted.

"Pus, Finnigan, pus," said Professor Sprout," Extremely valuable, so don't waste it. You will collect the pus -"Harry zoned out and focused on his plant.

Next to him, Percy had already squeezed the plant to fill half his bottle and was continuing. He looked revolted but didn't stop.

"Good, this should keep Madam Pomfrey happy," said Professor Sprout, looking quite satisfied at the amount of bottles. "Ten points to Gryffindor, for Mr. Jackson who filled twenty bottles." Beside me, Ron whooped. Percy gave the Professor a confused look, before packing his dragon-hide gloves.

"Come on," said Ron. The three ran across the grounds to Hagrid's hut for Care of Magical Creatures.

"What are points?" asked Percy.

"Well, you can earn points by doing certain things. The points are for your house; and at the end of the year, the house with the most points wins the house cup. This year, because of the Tri-Wizard tournament, I don't think that they're doing that though," explained Ron, "she probably forgot or something, but it's still a lot of points." After Care of the Magical Creatures, in which a lot of kids got burned, the three of them enjoyed a lunch with Hermione.

"You shouldn't take Professor Trelawney seriously if she predicts your death," said Harry to Percy as they climbed the stairs to Divination. Percy gave them a weird look.

"She's predicted Harry's death a few times already, yet he's still standing before us," whispered Ron.

Percy snorted. "I'll take your word for her then," he said wryly. They took seats near the back just as she was starting.

"Today, we'll be charting the movements of the planets to determine the future," said Trelawney. Behind Harry and Ron, Percy was choking from the odor of incense, or possibly the décor; Harry could not tell. Then her eyes fell on Percy, and she started grasping at her throat.

"_Seven half-bloods shall answer the call. To storm or fire the world must fall. The Mark of Athena burns through Rome. Wisdom's daughter walks alone. Falling from ice, the son of Neptune shall drown. A child of the eldest gods shall rise sixteen against all odds. Child of lightning, beware the earth." _she rasped out, then promptly fainted.

The whole class was goggling at her now. Harry glanced behind him. Percy was white faced, and looked like he was about to pass out too.

"Percy, relax, I told you, she's a fake," said Ron exasperatedly. Percy still looked white.

He scrambled up muttering, "I'll go get Dumbledore." Harry and Ron exchanged a look, then got up and followed him.

**Percy POV**

Percy rushed down the halls to Dumbledore's office. The prophecy lines echoed in his head.

**_Annabeth,_** he thought. One of the lines the professor said regarded Athena, he was sure of it. He ran to the same place he had gone yesterday, casting a quick open charm at the door, and bolted up the stairs. He busted in to Dumbledore's office out of breath.

"Divination, prophecy, Annabeth, prophecy,' he gasped out.

Dumbledore was behind his desk. "Usually people knock," he said with a twinkle in his eye, "why don't you explain what is the emergency, Perseus."

"Percy," Percy automatically corrected, "The divination teacher spouted off a prophecy. I know it's true, because she said a line from the old great prophecy. She mentioned Annabeth." Percy panted. The doors suddenly bursted open and Harry and Ron ran in.

"Professor Dumbledore, sorry to interrupt but Professor Trelawney fainted!" Ron said.

"Go get Madam Pomfrey, while I finish talking with Perseus, er, Percy here." said Dumbledore. Harry and Ron rushed out to the infirmary. "Perseus, I'm afraid I cannot help you with this. Our divination teacher is indeed a seer, but, well, sometimes she can be a little inaccurate. I am not an expert with prophecies; perhaps you should consult Hecate on this matter."

Percy sighed. "Alright," he muttered. He walked out into the hall.

"Hey, Percy," said Ron grinning madly, "Madam Pomfrey says that Trelawney is out cold and class is dismissed early. He grinned. Harry's grin faltered when he noticed Percy's expression. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," said Percy curtly, "I'll see you at dinner" He brushed past both of them and jogged to the lake; which he found, seeing it from her divination tower. He dove into the water and sank down.

**Hecate? **He thought. No answer. Maybe she was busy.

_Lord_, said a voice in his mind. A giant squid came into view.

"Just Percy please, "said Percy.

_My lord, it is an honor to meet you. _Percy sighed. Almost all the sea creatures he had ever met were like this, never getting his name right.

"Um yeah, nice meeting you too. Look I got to go, see you next time" said Percy. The squid bowed and swam off. Percy willed the water to deposit him on the bank. He dried himself and ran to the castle for dinner.

**Harry POV**

"Where have you been," asked Harry as he sat down.

Percy shrugged. "In the library," lied Percy. Ron rolled his eyes.

"You see! The library is useful!" shrieked Hermione, causing a few people to look at them. Ron groaned and banged his head on the table. Harry and Percy chuckled.

"Hey Weasley," shouted a snide voice. The four of them turned around to see Draco Malfoy and his friends sauntering over to them.

"Who's that?"asked Percy. Harry could tell from his tone that Percy had several unpleasant thoughts and words he would like to share with Malfoy.

"Ignore him," muttered Hermione. Draco marched straight up to Ron.

"Check it out Weasley, your good old daddy made the front page of the Daily Prophet. Must be proud eh?" sneered Malfoy. He shoved the paper into Ron's face. Ron's face got purple as he scanned the page. "Say, isn't that your mother in the picture of your house, if you would call that dump a house. She could lose a few pounds huh," taunted Malfoy. Ron lunged at Malfoy, only to have Percy and Hermione hold him back.

"Go away Draco," said Hermione, her eyes flashing.

"Stay out of this Muggle," snapped Draco.

"I wouldn't be talking Draco. Saw your mother at the world Cup. Looking at that expression, you would think she had dung under her nose, or was that just you," said Harry. Draco reddened.

"Come on guys," said Hermione, tugging Harry and Ron away. They started walking from Draco.

"I'm not done with you Potter," yelled Malfoy raising his wand. Harry fell forward into Percy as Draco's spell grazed his cheek.

"OH NO YOU DON'T LADDIE!" boomed a voice. In a flash, Malfoy disappeared. In his place laid a great white ferret. Mad Eye Moody lumbered over, shaking his wand threateningly. "Leave it," he barked, stopping Crabbe from picking the ferret up. He then started bouncing the ferret up and down.

"Never (bounce) Do (bounce) That (bounce) Again (bounce),"he said angrily, as Professor McGonagall entered the room with her arms full of books.

"Moody, What are you doing," she asked.

"Teaching," he replied unconcernedly. Her eyes widen.

"Teaching- MOODY IS THAT A STUDENT!?" She shrieked, the books falling to the floor. She quickly waved her wand and the ferret turned into Malfoy. "Moody, I'm sure Dumbledore told you not to use transfiguration on students," she said in a shaky voice.

Moody scratched his head. "He might have mentioned it," he muttered.

"As punishment, we take away points or speak to the offender's head of house," she said.

"I'll do that then," said Moody hauling Malfoy up. "Come on, let's have a little chat with Snape," he said, pulling Draco up the stairs. McGonagall quickly moved her books back into her arms.

"All of you scram," she said walking away. The students cleared the scene. The four of them sat back down.

"Never talk to me again," said Ron, closing his eyes.

"Why?" asked Hermione, furrowing her eyebrows.

"I want that image in my head forever. Malfoy, the flying ferret!" Hermione huffed while Harry and Percy laughed.

"It's not right though, he could have seriously hurt him," she said. Ron groaned.

"Hermione, you're ruining the best moment of my life,' he said, opening his eyes. Hermione ignored him and quickly ate. "Don't tell me you're going to the library again," said Ron. She nodded and hurried off.

"Hey Percy," said Fred and George. Their friend Lee Jordan stood behind them. They slid in next to them. "That DADA teacher's something huh. His class was bloody amazing!" said Fred.

Ron quickly pulled out his schedule. "We don't have him until Thursday," said Ron disappointedly.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

**Harry POV**

Everyone was excited for Professor Moody's class, Harry could tell as he sat down. For once, everyone had arrived early to get the best seats, chatting excitedly among themselves. The only person who seemed uninterested was Percy, who sat near the wall fidgeting nervously. He frowned at his pencil. The whole room fell silent as Moody limped in.

"So, I have gone over the list of things you have studied in the past years," he growled, "seems like you have covered most things except curses, so we start with that today. I am only here for the year so there will be no slacking off."

"Wait, you're not staying," bursted out Ron from the back.

Moody's magical eye swerved over to him. "Weasley right?" Ron nodded. "You're dad got me out of a tight spot a few days ago," he mused. "Yes, I'm only staying for the year, a favor to Dumbledore." He walked over to his table.

"Jackson," he said looking at Percy, "You suppose to be my assistant. Don't know why, but Dumbledore insisted." He scratched his head. "Well, I don't need your help today so sit tight." Percy nodded. "There are three curses, the Unforgivable curses, who can name 'em?" Harry glanced around. Ron's hand went up. Moody looked at him. Ron cleared his throat.

"Um, my dad mentioned one. The Imperius curse," said Ron tentatively. Moody nodded.

"Yes, that one gave the Ministry quite the headache once. I'm really not supposed to show then to you till your sixth year, but Dumbledore thinks it's alright." He plucked a spider out of a jar. He waved his wand, and muttered, "Imperio." The spider floated up into the air. Moody made it do cart wheels and spin around. It started to tap dance near Ron's head. The class laughed. Moody glowered at them. "Think it's funny do you? Wouldn't like if I did it to one of you would you?" The class fell silent. Moody commanded the spider into his hand. "Two more curses." He said. Hermione's hand went up, and to Harry's surprise so did Neville's.

Moody pointed to Neville. "There's the Cruciatus curse," he said quietly.

Moody looked at him. "Name's Longbottom right?" Neville nodded. Moody glanced back at the spider in his hand. "Needs to be bigger so you can see," he grunted, "Engorgio." The spider swelled up so that it almost took up half the room.

"Crucio," he muttered. The spiders leg began to twist violently, bending back so it looked like it broke. Then it started to convulse.

"STOP!" cried Hermione. Harry looked at her. She was glancing concernedly at Neville who had gone white and looked like he was about to faint. Moody stopped the spider and abruptly shrank it. He glanced quizzically at Hermione's raised hand.

"The last one Avada Kedevra, the Killing curse," she said quietly. Moody looked at the spider solemnly. "Avada Kedevra,' he said. A green bolt of light streamed out of the wand at the spider. It disintegrated at once. "No counter curse, can't avoid it. The only person who has ever survived it is sitting in this room." His magical eye flitted quickly to Harry. He felt the class's eyes turn to him, so he stared at the wall. The rest of the class was a haze to Harry.

_Was my parents just killed like that? Just poof, then dead,_ he thought with a shudder. He felt a hand on his shoulder and jerked back.

"Hey man, class is dismissed,' said Percy quietly. Harry nodded numbly an s stumbled out the door.

**Percy POV**

I watched Harry stumble out the door. I felted something twist inside me as images form the Titan war flooded into my head. I pushed down the thoughts and walked out.

**Harry POV**

After dinner, Ron and I sat in the common room doing our homework. Professor Trelawney had given the class double the homework to make up for missing the lesson. Percy sat next to us too, but seemed distracted staring off into space. Ron groaned.

"This is getting nowhere! I think it's time for the old trick." He grinned at Harry.

"You're going to fake it?" asked Percy. Ron whistled. "Uh, maybe, you won't tell right?" Percy shrugged.

"Don't care," he said, and started writing. Ron and Harry quickly filled out their homework. Percy had his attention at the wall again.

"Hey," aid Hermione, sweeping into the room. She had a box in her hand. "Lazy," she scolded; looking at them sprawled over the floor.

"Hey, we've been working like house elves in here," said Ron in mock outrage. She raised an eyebrow, then glanced concern at Percy. She peered at Ron's homework.

"You seem to be drowning twice," she commented.

"Shoot," said Ron, quickly changing the answer.

"What's that?" asked Percy, seeming to come out of his daze. Hermione beamed and open the box to reveal colorful badges.

"Spew?" asked Ron, reading the name on the badges.

"Why would anyone wear that?" asked Percy.

Hermione rolled her eyes in exasperation. "It's SPEW. Its stands for Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare." She said. The boys looked at her doubtfully. "Anyway, I was thinking to charge two sickles for a badge to join. Harry you can be the secretary and Ron can be the treasurer. And Percy can advertise, maybe tell his friends in the States about it," she added hopefully.

"Uh, maybe," muttered Percy. Suddenly, Hedwig flew through the window and dropped a letter at Harry's feet.

"It's the letter from Sirius!" said Harry. He tore open the letter.

"Well, what did he say?" asked Ron.

"He's coming back the Britain," said Harry, his stomach twisting.

"What?! He can't come back," said Hermione.

_He can't come back. If he gets caught if be all my fault,_ thought Harry.

He got up hastily. "I'm going to bed," he said abruptly gathering up his stuff. He ran up the stairs in to the dorm.

**Percy POV**

"I'm going for a walk," said Percy after Harry disappeared upstairs. He needed time to think, and maybe control his guilt. He climbed out the door and ran down the hall. The ghosts have fled, maybe because he had threatened them yesterday to talk to his uncle. He jogged outside to the lake and sat at the bank. The moonlight rippled across the surface, almost causing the lake to glow against the dark sky. Stars glittered faintly and Percy found himself gazing at a familiar constellation. Leaning against the tree, he closed his eyes and inhaled the cold night air.

"Nice night huh," said a voice behind him.

"Yeah, good for pondering thoughts," he replied. Percy opened his eyes and leaped up. As he caught a glance at the person, he almost fainted.

Percy stared at the dark brown eyes and silky dark hair of the girl. The night breeze whipped around her as she looked solemnly at Percy.

"Perseus Jackson," she said, almost like an incantation.

"_Bianca di Angelo_," he whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**Percy POV**

Percy felt like he was about to faint. He closed his eyes.

"Percy," said the voice, no, _Bianca_, again.

"I'm dreaming," he muttered, "you're dead. I'm dreaming." His hands shook. He felt a hand fall on his shoulder.

"Are you sure?" she said lightly. Percy opened his eyes slowly. Bianca smiled gently.

"How are you here? Why. . . I'm sorry . . ."he asked warily.

Bianca rolled her eyes. "You didn't think I would stay in Elysium forever did you?" She sniffed. "Percy, I chose to be reborned. After missing the Titan war, things got quite boring," she said.

"But how do you know who I am? Don't you like forget when your reborned?" said Percy dizzily.

Bianca huffed. "Father insisted on me remembering. He still isn't that fond of Nico after, well, you escaped. He thinks I could still well, you know, bring him honor and stuff after I reborned." Bianca crossed her arms and leaned against the tree.

Percy winced. He didn't really trust Nico, after the incident in which he had (apparently unintentionally) gotten Percy thrown into jail. "Well ok, that does seem normal that Hades would want his kids to serve him for all eternity . . . you alive?"

Bianca groaned. "Get the fact through your head, Percy," she yelled exasperatedly. Percy nodded numbly. Bianca narrowed her eyes.

"Percy, you do realize none of the dead blame you. Silena and Beckendorf are content in Elysium." She said.

Percy swallowed a lump in his throat. "Right," he muttered.

Bianca straightened up, and her eyes turned serious. "The real matter is, what are _you_ doing here? This is Hecate's pet world, in which no demigod interferes with. I doubt that any of the Greek world can actually find, since the Mist is so strong here."

Percy sighed. "I'm here on a quest as a favor to Hecate. I'll be playing bodyguard for Harry Potter until, well, I guess the end of the school year." admitted Percy.

Bianca nodded her head thoughtfully. "That would be wise," she said, "he should stay alive till the final battle." Percy blinked.

"Uh sure," he said.

"But where's Annabeth?" I assume you would be on the quest together." She said smirking. Percy blushed. "Uh well, apparently things in the Greek world are a little crazy. I don't really get what's going on, except for the fact that Hera's the cause for it," said Percy.

He wanted to smack Hera in the face. "Hecate did not explain to you . . . wait are you saying that you accepted a quest without a reason?" asked Bianca. Percy looked at her. "Don't tell me you know something about his. And I did it for my friends; she said she could save them." Bianca bit her lip.

Percy narrowed his eyes. "Tell me what's going on," he demanded. Bianca looked like she was having a mental argument.

"Well," she started tentatively, "Hera has this plan. She wants to unite two groups that have clashed the numerous times they crossed paths with each other. She plans to exchange the two leaders of each group. Well, one of them is a boy named Jason Grace. And the other is . . ."she trailed off looking at Percy.

Percy reeled back in shock. "She plans to send me off to the enemy group!" he yelled. Bianca shushed him. "Wait, so that means Camp Half Blood is one of the groups. But Chiron never told me we had an enemy group . . . except. . ." he trailed off, as truth dawned in his eyes, "HERA IS SENDING ME OFF TO THE HUNTERS!?" Bianca looked as shocked as Percy.

"What! No, it's not the Hunt. Artemis would have a heart attack! And besides, you're cousin Thalia is in the Hunt," she said.

"What? But if it's not the Hunt then who is it?" asked Percy. Bianca shook her head. Percy groaned in frustration.

"Bianca, Hecate wouldn't tell me. But you're my friend kind of, come on," he pleaded. Bianca frowned.

"It would be better if you didn't know," she said. Percy was about to argue but he saw her determine expression.

"Fine," he said changing tactics, "but you still owe me some explanations." Bianca growled. "Like, how are you here and how are you so old? And how do you know this about Hera's plan?" Percy started to rattle off a bunch of questions.

Bianca rolled her eyes. "Percy you're trying my patience." He looked at her pointedly.

"Ugh, fine, we might as well go through my life story while at it." she said sarcastically. "I was reborn into a half blood family, um, not like a Greek demigod but like half Muggle. Anyway, I was born a few months ago, but since father insisted me remembering everything, well, it was like a 14 year old trapped in a baby's body.

Pretty weird, I could like talk and run and stuff. Anyway, my new parents freaked out, and things got pretty ugly. So they fixed me up with a permanent aging potion to make me seem normal. I got sent here to learn magic. I got good at divination and I still retained my power to control shadows mainly. I'm a 4th year Hufflepuff by the way.

My parents died like a year ago, so I'm an orphan again, except I live with my aunt who hates me. And my name isn't Bianca anymore, its Bethany. So yeah." She concluded.

Percy gaped at her. She smiled bitterly. "Not much is good in my life. I just jumped from one sad one to another. But what can I say; I am a daughter of Hades. I'm a freak everywhere."

Percy frowned. "That's not true, people accept you now. I mean, Nico gets along well in camp. And you seem pretty chill." Bianca hugged him. Percy awkwardly patted her back. "Um, Bianca, I would prefer not being turned into an animal." he said.

Bianca jumped back, laughing. "I'm not a hunter anymore Percy," she said. Percy rubbed his neck, "Still, just in case." Bianca started walking back to the school.

"Come on, it's almost morning," she said. Percy ran to catch up with her. "So, how good of a witch are you anyway?" he asked. The two of them walked back together as the sun peeked out from behind the hills.

**Harry POV**

Harry ran down to breakfast after sending a letter to Sirius saying himself was fine and that he didn't have to come back to the country.

"Hey Percy," Harry said as his friend sat down. Ron stopped shoving food into his mouth for a moment to say hi. Hermione was stuck in a book. "Are you ok," asked Harry. Percy looked moped and tired but happy.

Ron looked at him suspiciously. "What time did you come back to the dorm?" Percy shrugged. He grabbed a plate and loaded it high up with waffles, pancakes, eggs, bacon. He snagged the syrup, a pitcher of orange juice, and basket of fruit, then started walking away.

"Aren't you going to eat with us?" asked Hermione, taking a bit of her toast. "Meeting someone," he replied over his shoulder. Hermione looked at Ron who shrugged. Harry watched Percy walk to the doorway.

He spoke with an olive skinned girl with silky black hair, who was also had her breakfast in her hand. He asked her something and she laughed. They walked out the door together.

"Who was that?" asked Harry.

"She's a Hufflepuff. I think her name is Bethany," answered Hermione. She had something in her tone Harry couldn't identify. Ron grinned.

"Man, Percy is lucky." Hermione snorted. Harry shrugged.

**Percy POV**

"So what are we doing now?" asked Percy. He and Bianca had finished breakfast in the hall.

"I don't know about you, but I have potions. See you later," she said, descending to the dungeons. I checked my schedule.

**History**, he thought wryly, **great. ** He snored through morning as Professor Binns lectured on about goblin rebellions. The ghost teacher could not seem to figure out that half the class was asleep.

Later, Percy had potions, which he kind of liked despite that fact that the potions master hated all the Gryffindors. Snape had already snapped at him for being late.

**The next few days are going to be forever**, Percy thought as Snape took away 20 house points for daydreaming. After dinner, Percy ran up to Dumbledore's office.

"Ah, Percy, would you care to join me for dinner," asked Dumbledore. "Uh, thank you professor, but I already had dinner. Actually I came to you to talk about my class schedule. I was wondering if I could stop some of my classes to train instead." said Percy.

Dumbledore rubbed his chin. "I suppose that will be alright, but where do you propose to train?" he inquired.

"Um, my friend Bi-uh Bethany suggested I use the Room of Requirement." Dumbledore nodded.

"Very well, I will alert the other professors about your case. I don't suppose you will drop all your class."Dumbledore raised an eyebrow.

"No, I was thinking just potions and history." said Percy.

"Hmmm, since you probably need more time to train, how about each day you attend two classes and the rest of the time you spend in the Room of Requirement." suggested Dumbledore, "I hope you can find a valid excuse to tell your friends." Percy nodded grimly.

"Thank you so much professor," he said. Dumbledore smiled.

"Go on to the dorms now," he said. Percy raced down to stairs. "Oh, and Percy, one of the classes you must attend is Defense Against the Dark Arts since you're assisting in it," called Dumbledore after him.

Percy ran into the hall, almost crashing into Bianca. "So how did it go," she asked, biting into an apple.

"Great," exclaimed Percy, "I now only have to attend two classes. You have to show me the where the Room of Requirement is though." Bianca shrugged. "It's on the 7th floor in the left corridor of the castle. The entrance is opposite of the tapestry that shows a weird dude teaching ballet to trolls. Just walk past it three times thinking specifically about what you need and the door will appear. Oh, and don't tell a lot of people about the room if you want it to be a secret."

Percy nodded. "Wait a minute, how did you find out about it then?" he asked. Bianca shrugged. "I was trying to shadow travel to Hogsmeade and ended up in there instead." Percy laughed.

"Man, magic people have the weirdest names. First they name their school a pig's skin disease and now this. Is pigs like something important among them?" Bianca punched his shoulder.

"Whatever, see you tomorrow Perce," she said walking off to her dorm. Percy ran up to the Gryffindor portrait. "Balderdash," he said quickly before climbing into the busy common room.

"Hey Percy," chorused Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "Watcha smiling about," asked Ron smirking. "Nothing," said Percy.

"Does this have something to do with_ Bethany_?" asked Ron, singing the last word. Percy rolled his eyes. "Ron, I am not dating Bethany. She's my _cousin_." He said. Hermione's eyes widen.

"Really," said Harry. Percy nodded. Ron looked disappointed. "Aww, now I have nothing to tease you about," he said sadly.

Percy snorted and sat in one of the chairs. "So, what are you up to," he asked. "Divination homework," said Ron, "you should get started too, it's pretty long." Percy shook his head. "I don't need to, I only have to attend two classes from now on, and I am definitely not choosing that." Harry and Ron gaped at him.

"How did you do that?"exclaimed Harry. Ron and Hermione looked shocked as well. "Well, the teacher at my old school told Dumbledore that he wanted me to practice different since our curriculum is different from yours. So I'll be somewhere else practicing instead of attending some classes."

"Wow! You are so lucky! Hey, that means you can skip potions!" exclaimed Ron jealously. Harry looked at Percy in amazement. Hermione looked at him with interest.

"I had no idea that American wizarding schools were so different from ours." Percy squirmed under her gaze. "Can you tell me more about your school?" asked Hermione. Percy looked at her blankly. Thankfully, George and Fred saved him.

"Hey Perce, can you come with us to see _the thing_. We want it to be exactly the same." said Fred.

"Sure," said Percy relived, "I'll be with you in a minute." He glanced at Hermione. "Uh, maybe I'll tell you next time. And word of advice for the three of you, don't eat any pies the twins offer you," he said, before getting whisked away by the twins.

"Maybe I should ask Mum to switch me to an American school, and then come back as a exchange student," muttered Ron, stabbing his homework.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

**Percy POV**

Percy sat against the wall taking a break. It had been weeks since anything happened. Percy didn't get why Harry Potter needed protection. The most dangerous thing that had happened since the school started was the Weasley twins blowing up the second floor bathroom. Percy was seriously bored. He missed camp, and his friends. He especially wanted to see Annabeth.

The Room of Requirement was fun. It had metal training dummies, a full sized pool, an arena and archery range, a lava wall like the one at camp, and a numerous variety of weapons. It even supplied food! But Percy was bored; there was no one to train with, no one to talk to, and no one to yell at.

For the first time, Percy felt lonely. **Hecate, why did you send me here**, he thought. The magic goddess had been silent too. Percy was becoming really worried about the Greek world. It was like he was completely cut off. He had tried to send an Iris – Message one night, but it wouldn't connect.

"Tired huh," said a voice. Percy shrugged. Bianca emerged out of the shadows in the corner of the room. She surveyed the scene before her. The water in the pool churned roughly, like it sensed Percy's emotions. Half the dummies were on the floor with their heads decapitated. The other ones had various slashes and dents on them. She shook her head and pulled out her wand. "Reparo!" She yelled. The room immediately repaired itself. She turned back to Percy. "What's wrong? You seem drained."

Percy stood up. "Bianca, I'm bored here. I miss camp and my friends. I have nothing to do here except train, alone. I can't even learn magic since Hecate taught me all the spells. And the body guard thing is just ridiculous. No one has tried to hurt Harry for months. Everyone liked him here, except maybe the Slytherins and Snape." He ran his hand through his hair in frustration. Bianca rolled her eyes.

"Percy, Hecate didn't send you here to fight every day. You're here as a chance to relax and to have fun." said Bianca. Percy sighed. "Damn it Percy, you don't even attract monsters here. Just try to relax, here," she tossed him an object. Percy caught it turned it over in his hand. "What's this?" he asked. "It's an I-phone 6. It came out just after the Titan war so you probably haven't seen it yet." Percy stared at the screen.

"Here," said Bianca, "you turn it on like this. You can use it to play games and download music. Surf the web. It's got a slow internet but it was all I could manage with the schools magic blocking mortal devices. " Percy gave her a weird look.

"You're just giving me this. You telling me to become a regular phone obsessed teen instead of train." said Percy. It was weird to hold a mortal device instead of sword. Bianca threw her hands up in frustration.

"You're impossible! I'm just saying that you don't have to train all the time. You can watch TV and do fun stuff too!"She huffed. "And don't expect a Christmas present! That super expensive phone is all you're getting." Percy rolled his eyes.

"Whatever," he said, trying the phone. "Hey, should you be in class?" he asked. Bianca shrugged.

"I have history all afternoon. I have less control over the dead, but they still respect me. Binns lets me go anywhere during his class. I can skip the whole lesson and he won't care. Besides, I'm already like a fully fledged witch; since I was smart really young, my parents homeschooled me all about magic. And I taught myself a few things." Bianca grinned.

She looked at Percy, who was trying to text. "Uh, Percy, I'm pretty sure demigods don't carry I-phones, so Annabeth get that text. Come on, surely you can go a few months without your girlfriend." She smirked. Percy blushed.

"How do you know I'm dating Annabeth?" he asked.

"Percy, it doesn't take genius to know you care for her. You did sneak onto a dangerous quest with boy-hating girls. You went across the country to save her. I'm just surprised it took you guys so long to get together." Bianca sighed. Percy blushed even deeper.

"Ok, that's enough about my life. How about you? I saw you making googley eyes at Cedric Higgory."

Bianca reddened. "His name is Cedric Diggory. And I most certainly do not like him."

Percy smirked. "Sure. That's as likely as Grover giving up his enchiladas."

"Are you excited about the Tri- Wizard Tournament?" she asked, changing the subject. Percy shrugged, "I don't exactly know what it is." Bianca looked shocked. "How could you not know that?! It's like the biggest deal ever. It's a huge competition where three schools compete against each other in three trials. The winner gets 1000 galleons!" She sighed dreamily.

"Oh, so it's like Capture the Flag," said Percy. He grinned.

"Uh, not exactly. Only one person, the champion can enter for each school; and only those 17 and older can participate." said Bianca. Percy pouted. "Hey, don't give me that look. I didn't make the rules." She said.

"But I'm sixteen, it's just one year," said Percy.

"Uh, Percy, you're 14," said Bianca.

"Uh, no, I'm sixteen." said Percy.

"Uh, no you look 14. I think Hecate shrank you to look like a 4th year." said Bianca.

"WHAT!" yelped Percy. He ran to the pool to look at his reflection. She was right; he did look shorter, and younger. He mentally yelled at Hecate.

"Percy, stop staring at yourself, it getting weird," muttered Bianca after a few minutes. Percy turned away from the pool. "Come on, it's time for dinner. Don't forget, the other schools come to the school tonight. I have a feeling the staff is going to be extra nervous tonight," she said wryly.

**Harry POV**

As the weeks flew by, people began to get excited - the date in which the tournament schools would arrive- for the event. The professors had seemed to double up the homework this year, causing many groans among the students. Harry had really started to envy Percy, who only attended Transfiguration and DADA.

He turned his attention to Ron, who shifted slightly in his chair. Ron grinned at him and held up two of the Weasley twin's fake wands. Harry laughed quietly and took one. Ron jabbed at him with the wand; Harry ducked, and the two began a fencing game in the back of the class. Percy, who sat two seats away from Ron, coughed to disguise his laugh.

"Longbottom, kindly do not reveal that you can't even perform a simple Switching Spell in front anyone from Durmstrang!" barked Professor McGonagall from the front of the room. She glared at the back of the room, causing Harry and Ron to meekly go back to practicing the switching spell.

When they went down to breakfast on the morning of the thirtieth of October, they found that the Great Hall had been decorated overnight. Enormous silk banners hung from the walls, each of them representing a Hogwarts House: red with a gold lion for Gryffindor, blue with a bronze eagle for Ravenclaw, yellow with a black badger for Hufflepuff, and green with a silver serpent for Slytherin. Behind the teachers' table, the largest banner of all bore the Hogwarts coat of arms: lion, eagle, badger, and snake united around a large letter H.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat down beside Fred and George at the Gryffindor table, who were unusually sitting alone. "Where do you reckon is Percy?" asked Ron.

Harry shrugged. "I don't know, he's been skipping breakfast a lot, actually, I hardly see him at meals anymore." said Harry. Hermione looked disappointed.

"Well," said Ron, spearing a sausage, "I hope he's not giving up food because of the elves. It honestly isn't worth it."

Hermione huffed. "You're just like the rest of them! Elves deserve rights. Why does no one care?! You do realize that your beds, food, and cleaning are done by elves right? How comes no one cares, I mean. . ." Harry zoned out of the lecture and focused on his food. Ron was wafting down his food, like he was in a hurry to leave.

"Hey! Are you two listening to me?" demanded Hermione. Harry and Ron nodded their heads rigorously. She sighed in exasperation and left the table. Harry looked at Ron who looked like he was trying to eavesdrop his brothers'' conversations.

"Who's avoiding you?" said Ron, tuning in on the twins conversation.

"Wish you would," said Fred, looking irritated at the interruption.

"What's a bummer?" Ron asked George.

"Having a nosy git like you for a brother," said George.

"You two got any ideas on the Tournament yet?" Harry asked. "Thought any more about trying to enter?"

"I asked McGonagall how the champions are chosen but she wouldn't tell," said George bitterly."She just told me to shut up and get on with transfiguring my raccoon. "

"Wonder what the tasks are going to be?" said Ron. "You know, I bet we could do them, Harry. We've done crazy and dangerous stuff before... "

"Not in front of a group of judges, you haven't," said Fred. "McGonagall says the champions get awarded points according to how well they've done the tasks."

"Who are the judges?" Harry asked.

"Well, the Heads of the participating schools are always on the panel," said Percy breezily, appearing out of nowhere.

Fred and George grinned at Percy's appearance. "Hi Percy," they chorused. Percy smiled briefly and suspiciously at them, and snagged at toast.

"Where have you been? Don't tell me you're fasting like Hermione did," he said, looking horrified. Percy gave him a weird look.

"I just get food from . . . er . . . the kitchens, and then take a walk." said Percy hesitantly. Ron gave him a doubtful look, but shrugged.

"Hi Percy," said Hermione, returning to the table. "I tried to get more people to join S.P.E.W.! Speaking of which, do you want to buy a badge!"

"Uh. . ." Percy stared at the floor.

Hermione's eyes flashed. "You do realize that your sheets are replaced, your fires lit, your classrooms tidied, and your food cooked by a group of magical creatures who are unpaid and enslaved?" she said heatedly.

Harry mentally groaned. His and Ron's lack of enthusiasm had done nothing whatsoever to suppress Hermione's determination to pursue justice for house-elves. True, both of them had paid two Sickles for a S. P. E. W. Badge, but they had only done it to keep her quiet.

Their Sickles had been wasted, however; if anything, they seemed to have made Hermione more strident. She had been pestering Harry and Ron ever since, first to wear the badges, then to persuade others to do the same. She had also taken to jabbering around the Gryffindor common room every evening, cornering people and shaking the collecting tin in their faces.

"Listen, have you gone inside the kitchens, Hermione?" cut in George.

"No, of course not," said Hermione curtly, "I hardly think students are allowed to-"

"Well, we have," said George, indicating to Fred, "loads of times, to nick food. And we've met them, and they're happy. They think they've got the best job in the world-"

"That's because they're unlearned and horribly influence!" Hermione began hotly, but her next few words were drowned out by the sudden whooshing noise from overhead, which announced the arrival of the post owls.

Percy looked relieved. "Hey, I'll just like go. . ." he quickly walked out to the hall.

Harry looked up at once, and saw Hedwig soaring toward him. Hermione stopped talking abruptly; she and Ron watched Hedwig anxiously as she fluttered down onto Harry's shoulder, folded her wings, and held out her leg wearily. Harry pulled off Sirius's reply and offered Hedwig his sausage, which she ate gratefully.

Then, checking that Fred and George were safely immersed in further discussions about the Triwizard Tournament, Harry read out Sirius's letter in a whisper to Ron and Hermione.

_Nice try, Harry._

_I'm back in the country and well hidden._

_I want you to keep me posted on everything that's going on at Hogwarts. _

_Don't use Hedwig, keep changing owls, and don't worry about me, just watch out for yourself._

_Don't forget what I said about your scar. _

_Sirius_

"Why do you have to keep changing owls?" Ron asked in a low voice.

"Hedwig will attract too much attention," said Hermione immediately. "She stands out. A snowy owl that keeps returning to wherever he's hiding... I mean, they're not native birds, are they?"

Harry rolled up the letter and slipped it inside his robes, wondering whether he felt more or less worried than before. He supposed that Sirius managing to get back without being caught was something. He couldn't deny either that the idea that Sirius was much nearer was reassuring; at least he wouldn't have to wait so long for a response every time he wrote.

"Thanks, Hedwig," he said, stroking her. She hooted sleepily, dipped her beak briefly into his goblet of orange juice, then took off again, clearly desperate for a good long sleep in the Owlery.

There was a pleasant feeling of anticipation in the air that day. Nobody really paid attention in lessons, being much more interested in the arrival that evening of the people from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang; even Potions was more bearable than usual, maybe because it was half an hour shorter.

When the bell rang early, Harry, Ron, and Hermione hurried up to Gryffindor Tower, deposited their bags and books as they had been instructed, pulled on their cloaks, and rushed back downstairs into the entrance hall.

The Heads of Houses were ordering their students into lines. "Weasley, straighten your hat," Professor McGonagall snapped at Ron. "Miss Patil, take that ridiculous thing out of your hair." Parvati scowled and removed a large ornamental butterfly from the end of her plait.

"Follow me, please, "said Professor McGonagall, "First years in front... No pushing..." They filed down the steps and lined up in front of the castle.

It was a cold, clear evening; dusk was falling and a pale, translucent-looking moon was already looking over the Forbidden Forest. Harry, standing between Ron and Hermione in the fourth row from the front, saw Dennis Creevey positively shivering with anticipation among the other first years.

"Nearly six," said Ron, checking his watch and then staring down the drive that led to the front gates. "How d' you reckon they're coming? The train?"

"I doubt it," said Hermione.

"How then? Broomsticks?" Harry suggested, looking up at the starry sky.

"I don't think so... Not from that far away... "

"A Portkey?" Ron suggested. "Or they could Apparate-maybe you're allowed to do it under seventeen wherever they come from?"

"You can't Apparate inside the Hogwarts grounds, how often do I have to tell you?" said Hermione impatiently. Harry glanced at the sky.

**Percy POV**

Percy ran up to the dorms. He was already late; he threw down his stuff and quickly pulled out his cloak. He rushed out to the hall where Professor McGonagall was ushering all the Gryffindors into straight lines. They filed outside, waiting for the arrival of the other schools.

He caught a glimpse of Bianca with a group of her friends and waved at her. She grinned and gestured at the sky. Percy returned his attention to the night.

"Aha! I believe the delegation from Beauxbatons approaches," called out Dumbledore from the back row. A murmur spread through the crowd of students as they looked in all different directions. Percy spotted a large shadow hurling through the sky.

"DRAGON!" shrieked a first year.

"Don't be stupid. . . It's a flying house." said another first year shaking his head. Percy frowned.

**Oh shoot**, thought Percy. The shape got closer; now the students could make out a giant blue horse carriage house soaring to them. It was pulled through the air by giant palominos. As soon as they landed, the horses reared back.

**Lord, son of the sea,** cried the horses in the midst of their prancing. Their red eyes rolled back.

**Gods, please calm down,** thought Percy panicky. The horses immediately calmed down. The students drew back warily, eyeing the horses.

Percy saw the insignia, two crossed golden wands, each emitting three stars, before the door opened. A boy in blue robes stumbled out from the carriage and unfolded a set of golden steps. The boy then sprang back respectfully.

Percy saw a giant woman step out of the carriage. She was almost as tall as the giant Hagrid. She had a handsome olive face with black eyes and a rather beaky nose, and was dressed in black satin adorned with many opals.

Dumbledore began to clap; the students followed his example. The woman's face relaxed into a gracious smile. She walked forward to Dumbledore, extending glittering hand. Dumbledore took it. "My dear Madame Maxine," he said, "I welcome you to Hogwarts."

She nodded. "Dumledore," she said in a deep accented voice, "I 'opt you are well?" Dumbledore bowed his head. "My pupils," said Madam Maxine, gesturing behind her. Percy noticed a shivering group of teens behind her. They wore robes of silk without cloaks. "Has Karkaroff arrived yet?" questioned Madame Maxine.

"He should be here any minute," replied Dumbledore. "Would you like to wait outside or step in to warm up a trifle?"

"Warm up, I think," said Madame Maxine, "But 'ze horses . . ."

"Our Care of Magical Creatures teacher will be delighted to take care of them," assured Dumbledore. She looked doubtful, but ushered inside with her pupils.

"Hey Percy," whispered Bianca.

"You aren't supposed to be here," sand Percy out of the side of his mouth. She shrugged and melted back into the crowd.

After the Durmstang lot arrived by ship in the middle of the lake, all the students hurried inside to the Great Hall. Percy noticed almost everyone was straining to catch a glimpse of the kid that Karkaroff had beckoned forward.

"That's Victor Krum," said Bianca softly beside him. Percy flinched.

"Stop doing that," he hissed.

Bianca looked amused. "Krum is a very good Quiddich player. I had no idea her was still in school."

"Do you fancy him," asked Percy, looking at a group of girls squabbling over lipstick. Bianca snorted.

"See you," she said, disappearing into the crowd.

**Harry POV**

"I'm getting his autograph if I can," said Ron. After seeing Victor Krum, he was practically glowing with excitement. "You haven't got a quill, have you, Harry?"

"Nope, they're upstairs in my bag," said Harry. They walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down. Percy slid right next to them.

"Did you see Krum?" asked Ron. Percy shrugged nonchalantly and glanced at the door.

Ron was very careful to sit on the side facing the doorway, because Krum and his fellow Durmstrang students were still lingering around it, apparently uncertain about where they should sit.

The students from Beauxbatons had chosen seats at the Ravenclaw table. They were looking around the Great Hall with glum expressions on their faces. Some of them were still clutching scarves and shawls around their heads.

"It's not that cold," said Hermione defensively. "Why didn't they bring cloaks?"

"Over here! Come and sit over here!" Ron hissed. "Over here! Percy, budge up, make a space-"

"What?"

"Too late," said Ron bitterly. Viktor Krum and his fellow Durmstrang students had settled themselves at the Slytherin table. Harry could see Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle looking very smug about this. As he watched, Malfoy bent forward to speak to Krum.

"Yeah, that's right, smarm up to him, Malfoy," said Ron scathingly. "I bet Krum can see right through him, though... Bet he gets people fawning over him all the time... Where d'you reckon they're going to sleep? We could offer him a space in our dormitory, Harry... I could give him my bed and camp out on the floor. . ." Ron looked pretty hopeful.

Percy looked at him weirdly. "What, he's amazing," said Ron defensively.

"Well, they're happier than the Beauxbatons lot." said Harry. The Durmstrang students had removed their heavy furs and were glancing around the room with expression of interest. Some of them were looking at the silverware, impressed.

"They seem very dazzled with the table stuff," said Percy. He was looking at the table, apparently waiting for the food to appear. Ron looked mildly annoyed that he wasn't interested that Victor Krum was here.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, ghosts and-most particularly-guests," said Dumbledore, beaming around at the foreign students. "I have great pleasure in welcoming you all to Hogwarts. I hope your stay here will be both comfortable and enjoyable. "

One of the Beauxbatons girls still clutching a muffler around her head gave what was unmistakably sarcastic laugh.

"No one's making you stay!" Hermione whispered, bristling at her.

"The tournament will be officially opened at the end of the feast," said Dumbledore. "I invite you all to eat, drink, and make yourselves at home!" He sat down, and Harry saw Karkaroff lean forward at once and engage him in conversation. The plates in front of them filled with food as usual. The house-elves in the kitchen seemed to have pulled out all the stops; there was a greater variety of dishes in front of them than Harry had ever seen, including several that were definitely foreign.

"What's that?" said Ron, pointing at a large dish of some sort of shellfish stew that stood beside a large steak-and-kidney pudding.

"Bouillabaisse," said Hermione.

"Bless you," said Ron.

"It's French," said Hermione, "I had it on holiday summer before last. It's very nice. "

"I'll take your word for it," said Ron, helping himself to black pudding. Percy looked mildly ill when he glanced at the platter of fried fish.

"What's wrong?" asked Harry

"Nothing," said Percy quickly, reaching for a hotdog.

"What is that," asked Ron aghasted. Percy looked surprise.

. "It's a hotdog. An American thing," explained Harry.

"You don't have hotdogs here?" asked Percy.

Ron shook his head. "It looks revolting. Is that mud on top of it?"

Percy gave him a weird look. "It's just chili. Don't you know what that is?"

"Hot dogs are more of a Muggle thing," cut in Hermione. Percy looked mad that they were disrespecting the hotdog so Hermione glared at him to keep him quiet.

At that moment, a voice said, "Excuse me, are you wanting ze bouillabaisse?" It was the girl from Beauxbatons who had laughed during Dumbledore's speech. She had removed her muffler. A long sheet of silvery-blonde hair fell almost to her waist. She had large, deep blue eyes, and very white, even teeth.

Ron went purple. He stared up at her, opened his mouth to reply, but nothing came out except a faint gurgling noise.

"Take it," said Percy, pushing it forward. The girl narrowed her eyes. He glared back defiantly. She took the dish and walked away. "She's a veela," said Percy.

"What no, don't be ridiculous," said Hermione.

"He's right," said Ron hoarsely.

Hermione frowned, but didn't argue.

**Percy POV**

After the dessert dishes were cleared away, Dumbledore stood up in the front of the room. Percy could see Fred and George leaning so forward in anticipation that they might have fallen if the girl next to them hadn't pushed them back.

"The moment has come," said Dumbledore, smiling around at the sea of upturned faces. "The Triwizard Tournament is about to start. I would like to say a few words of explanation before we bring in the casket-"

Percy frowned in confusion.

"just to clarify the procedure that we will be following this year. But first, let me introduce, for those who do not know them, Mr. Bartemius Crouch, Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation"-there was a smattering of polite applause-"and Mr. Ludo Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports. "

Percy noticed there was a much louder round of applause for Bagman than for Crouch, maybe because he looked so much more likable. He acknowledged it with a jovial wave of his hand.

Bartemius Crouch did not smile or wave when his name was announced. His toothbrush mustache and severe parting looked very odd next to Dumbledore's long white hair and beard. "Mr. Bagman and Mr. Crouch have worked tirelessly over the last few months on the arrangements for the Triwizard Tournament," Dumbledore continued, "They will be two of the judges, along with Madam Maxine, Professor Karkaroff, and I. We will judge the champions efforts."

Percy saw the caretaker pull in a large casket. Dumbledore tapped the top of the casket three times. It slowly opened, and Dumbledore pulled out a large cup. Its brim flickered with blue flames.

"The champions shall be chosen by the Goblet of Fire! Anyone who wishes to enter the tournament must write their name and school evidently on a piece of paper and drop it into the flames. All students have 24 hours to submit their names.

Tomorrow night at Halloween, the goblet shall send out the names of the three it finds most worthy to represent their schools. The Goblet will stand in the entrance hall freely accessible to all.

To ensure no one underage turns in their names, I will draw an Age line around the goblet; I must forewarn all who wish to compete in this tournament. Once chosen, there will be no backing out. The goblet places a binding magical contract. Good night to you all."

"So Perce what do you think of that," asked Fred. He and George were looking at each other gleefully. "I reckon the line will be fooled by an aging potion."

Percy shook his head. "I don't think Dumbledore stupid enough to oversee that." He said. "Speak for yourself," huffed George.

"I think he's right. Dumbledore's no spring chicken, he wouldn't overlook that," said Hermione. She looked disapprovingly at him.

Fred sighed. "You try to get in won't you Harry,' he said. Harry seemed to be lost deep in thought.

They reached the doors at the same time as the Durmstrang lot. Harry, in front, stropped to let them pass first.

"Thank you," said Karkaroff carelessly, glancing at him. And then he froze, string at Harry lie he could believe his eyes. Behind him, the students from Durmstrang stopped too. Percy saw Karkaroff's gaze move up to Harry's scar. The students behind looked at Harry curiously too; the comprehension dawning on some of their faces.

"Yeah, that's Harry Potter," said a growling voice from behind. Karkaroff spun around, coming face to face with Mad Eye Moody. His eyes widen in fear and fury. Without another word, he swept out in to the hall. Percy watched the situation carefully, before heading up with everyone to bed.

**Hey, what do you think of the story so far? I really could use more reviews, thanks, or u can PM me any scene you want to happen in the story. I know the story is like pretty boring right now; I'll try to pick up the plot sooner or something. Thx for reading! ****J**

**\- ShadowfireX13 out**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

**Percy POV**

Percy sprang up quickly from his sleep. He rubbed his eyes drowsily. "Sorry mate," said Harry apologetically, "but Fred and George are going to try to cross the line and we thought you might want to see."

"What?" said Percy. He blinked and glanced around the room. Ron was struggling to dress quicker and Neville was bouncing in anticipation. Percy rubbed his head.

"Fred and George are going to try to enter the tournament," clarified Harry, "They're going to try to fool the Age line." Percy rolled his eyes.

"Come on, you have got to see this. Blimey, I reckon they gonna get jinxed!" said Ron. He seemed thrilled that his brothers were going to be cursed.

"Whatever," said Percy, getting out of bed. Moments later, they rushed down stairs to the hall.

The Goblet of Fire stood where the Sorting Hat was usually placed. A crowd of students had gathered around the golden circle. Fred and George were prowling just around the edge, like they were looking for loopholes. Hermione was among them, reading a book.

"Morning," she said, without looking up as they slid in next to her.

"Ha anyone put their name in yet," asked Ron eagerly. Hermione shook her head.

"The Durmstrang lot has," said Bianca, appearing next to Percy, "Morning Perce." She handed him a piece of toast. Harry and Ron looked at her. "Bethany Angel," she said, holding out her hand. Harry shook her hand.

Ron gaped. "Are you really Percy's cousin?"He asked.

Bianca gave Percy an amused look. "Yes, you could say that," she said. Percy reddened.

"It's technically true," muttered Percy.

They turned their attention to Fred and George, who were still scouting the line. Lee Jordan pushed his way through the crowd and shoved two small bottles into their hands. Bianca snorted.

"Aging potions will hardly do the trick," she said.

"How do you know?" asked Ron.

"She's right," said Hermione before Bianca could retort, "I hardly think Dumbledore would overlook that." Bianca smirked.

Percy looked at Fred and George. The twins were grinning at the crowd as they downed the potion. "I'll go first," said Fred. He cheekily waved a parchment of paper with his name on it. He leaped across the line. For a second, Percy thought he had succeeded. George must have thought so to because he jumped the line with a gleeful expression on his face.

Bianca had an incredulous look on her face, which disappeared the next moment when all the students heard the sizzling sound. In a flash, George and Fred were hurled out of the circle, landing painfully on the floor ten feet away. Percy laughed along with the rest of the crowd as he saw the identical beards the twins had sprouted.

"Told you," said Bianca smugly.

"I did try to warn you," said a deep amused voice. Everyone turned to see Dumbledore walk in. He surveyed the scene, his eyes twinkling with amusement. "I suggest you go to Madam Pomfrey, she is already tending two Ravenclaws and a Hufflepuff.

The twins set off for the infirmary, followed by Lee Jordan who was laughing his head off.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and now Bianca walked with Percy to the dining hall. In the spirit of Halloween, it was decorated with living bats and hundreds of jack-o-lanterns. "Wow," breathed Percy, "It's amazing,"

"Haven't you got Halloween in your country?" asked Hermione.

"Well yeah, wait- does this mean we have to dress up?! Because I don't think I have a costume," said Percy panicky. He highly doubted that Hecate had packed him costume. Ron gave him a weird look.

"What are you talking about," asked Ron, giving Percy a weird look.

"It's a Muggle thing," said Hermione absently, "They dress up in costumes on Halloween." Ron looked appalled at the idea.

"It's not that bad," said Percy. "You get free candy, and you can parade around in your pajamas all day if you want to." Ron looked very interested in the idea.

"Halloween not's all that," said Bianca dryly. Percy gave her an irritated look.

"It's awesome! The only bad part is that sometimes kids come around the middle of the night when you're trying to sleep." said Percy.

"Hey that explains those blokes a few years back. Came around ten they did, asking for sweets. Dad thought they were nuts and Percy accidentally obliviated them." said Ron. Percy caught Bianca's eye and they hastily changed the subject.

"So who's do you think will get in," asked Bianca.

"Haven't got a clue, its rumored that Warrington got up early and slipped in his name and Seamus told me Cedric Diggory entered." said Ron. Harry shook his head in disgust.

"We can't have a Slytherin champion."

"What's wrong with Slytherin?"asked Percy. Ever since he had arrived, it had seemed all the people in his house loathed the Slytherins. He figured it was about Professor Snape, but he wasn't that bad.

"Gryffindor has a rivalry with Slytherin, it goes a long way back," said Harry.

Bianca snorted. "Oh please, all the houses hate Slytherin except themselves. They're a nasty bunch." Ron and Harry looked at her in new light.

"Your cousin's got taste Perce," said Ron approvingly.

"Listen," said Hermione suddenly. People were cheering in the hall. Percy turned around and saw a tall girl coming toward them, grinning embarrassedly. Percy recognized her. She was in his house – er -Angel or something.

"Well, I've just done it! I put my name it!" said the girl.

"You're kidding," said Ron. He looked impressed.

"Are you seventeen then?" asked Hermione.

"Course she is, can't see a beard can you," said Ron. Percy laughed.

"I hope you get in Angel," said Percy. She laughed.

"It's Angelina,' she said, turning away.

"Yeah, better you than pretty boy," said Ron lowly, causing several Hufflepuffs who were passing by to scowl at them.

Bianca scowled. "I'm in Hufflepuff too you know," she said sharply. Ron turned red and stared down at his food.

They finished breakfast quickly. "What do we do now?"asked Hermione.

"We haven't visited Hagrid yet," said Harry. Hermione brightened.

"You're right. I haven't told him about SPEW yet. Wait for me will you, while I get the badges." She left them standing in the hall.

"What's SPEW?" asked Bianca curiously.

"Its better you don't know," said Ron and Harry hastily.

"Hey, the kids from Beauxbaton are coming," said Harry suddenly. They turned around to see them streaming through the front doors. Silently, they filed into a straight line and dropped in their names one by one. As each paper entered the fire, it briefly turned red and showered sparks.

"Wonder where they staying. D'you reckon they're staying for the whole tournament?" asked Ron. Percy shrugged and turned for the door when he heard Hermione's box rattling.

"Whatcha got there?" asked Bianca.  
"Badges, I selling them to support the club; I started a club called the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare (SPEW for short). Our intentions are to give house-elves the same rights as wizards. . ." she trailed off as Ron and Harry looked like they would fall asleep.

"Hermione, no offense, but your club hasn't exactly been, well, popular," said Percy gently, "a lot of people don't really care about that."

"I like Hermione's idea. It seems reasonable enough," said Bianca. Percy goggled at her.

Hermione looked shocked. "Really?"

"Sure, I'll buy a badge, but later," said Bianca nonchalantly. Ron looked like he was about to faint.

"Hey, there's the answer to your question Ron," said Percy quickly, changing the subject. He pointed at the giant blue carriage from the last night. It has been parked about two hundred years from a big hut. The horses that had pulled it were now grazing on the grass. The Beauxbaton kids were climbing inside the carriage.

"Bout time!" said a deep voice. Percy widened his eyes. A giant that looked very familiar had flung open the door. "Thought you lot had forgotten where I live."

"We been rather busy H-" Hermione stopped dead, looking at Hagrid. Bianca jaw had gone slack.

Percy stared at Hagrid. He was wearing a hairy brown suit, a checked orange and yellow tie. His hair was slicked down into two bunches with what seemed to be axle grease.

"Uh. . ."

"Nice to see you Hagrid, you look . . . nice" stammered Bianca. Hermione nodded vigorously.

"Oh, I just remembered, I have to feed my pet. Come on Percy," said Bianca quickly, pulling Percy out the door. They stumbled out of the cottage.

"Bianca, I'm sure owls don't need feeding," said Percy. Bianca let go of his arm.

"Well mine does, because it's not an owl." said Bianca. They climbed up the steps to the owlery tower. "In here," said Bianca opening the door.

Percy walked in, and immediately regretted it. Right away, all the owls' eyes turned on him. Percy swallowed nervously. Bianca giggled. "Don't move," said Percy softly.

Bianca rolled her eyes and walked around the room. Percy remained rooted to the spot. "Here Emmy," she whispered. Out of the corner, a small creature padded out and leaped into her arms.

Percy took a step back. "What –" he stopped. Immediately, all the owls flew into chaos. The owlery exploded with wayward feathers and screeches. Percy grabbed Bianca ad ran out. He slammed the door behind them, swearing loudly.

"Language Percy," said Bianca petting the animal in her hands. He looked at her a stonily.

"What is that," he asked, gazing quizzically at the creature. It looked like a mutated squirrel. It was white, with yellow wing things and had a black tail.

"It's an Electric Emolgian Felidae/Lagamorphial crossbred. I call her Emmy."

"Uh, a what?"

Emmy gave him a dirty look. Energy sparked around its cheeks. Percy stumbled back.

"Relax Emmy," said Bianca soothingly. She gave Percy an apologetic smile. "Sorry, she's really sensitive." The squirrel crossed her arms.

"Er, ok so your squirrel—" Percy never finished that sentence. _Emmy_ had seemed to glow yellow, and the next thing Percy saw was a yellow bolt of lightning streaking toward him.

**Bianca POV**

Bianca stared in horror as Emmy zapped her cousin. "Emmy, STOP!" she yelled. The little creature stopped. Percy stood shock still, before falling to the ground. "Percy, are you ok?!"

He sat up. "Yeah, I'm fine, can't say I like your pet much though," he said wryly. He glared at Emmy who glared back.

"Sorry about that. Emmy doesn't like being regarded as an animal," said Bianca meekly, "I thought that I would take her to the feast to see the champions, but I think she would just zapped everyone too." She let go of Emmy who strutted back inside.

"Come on, let's go," said Percy.

**Harry POV**

The Goblet of Fire had been moved. It was now in front of Dumbledore's chair. "Hope its Angelina," said Fred and George as Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat down. Harry noticed that their beards had disappeared and they seemed a little down casted.

"So do I!" said Hermione eagerly.

"What's up," said Percy as he slid in next to Harry. He immediately loaded up his plate. Harry glanced at the food. Perhaps because it was the second big feast, because Harry thought the food didn't seem as impressive as usual.

Everyone in the Great Hall seemed to be impatient waiting for Dumbledore to finish eating. The voices were hushed, necks were craning to see the front of the room, people were fidgeting, and food was being picked at. Harry just wanted the plates to be cleared so the champions would be selected.

The only person who seemed unconcerned about the selection was Percy, who just kept eating. He seemed to ignore the tension in the room. Harry looked across the room where Percy's cousin Bethany sat. She was chatting with her friends and also seemed oblivious to the tension. Weird.

At last the plates turned back into their spotless state. Almost immediately, the noise in the Great Hall shut down. It was like someone had robbed all the voices in the room. Dumbledore stood up; on his side, Karkaroff and Madam Maxine look as expectant as the students. Lugo Bagman cheerfully beamed and winked at various students.

"Well, the goblet is almost ready to make its decision," said Dumbledore. "I estimate that it requires one more minute. Now, when the champions' names are called, I would ask them please to come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber" - he indicated the door behind the staff table - "where they will be receiving their first instructions. "

He took his wand, making a great sweeping wave with it. The Great Hall plunged into a state of semi-darkness. The candles in the carved pumpkins were still lit, giving eerie grins to the students in the room. The Goble of Fire glowed brighter than anything in the room, the blue white flames sparkling vividly.

"Any second now. . ." Lee Jordan whispered. The flames suddenly turned red with flying sparks. Next moment, a tongue of flame shot into the air, a charred piece of parchment fluttered out of it - the whole room gasped.

Dumbledore caught the piece of parchment and held it at arm's length, so that he could read it by the light of the flames, which had turned back to blue-white. "The champion for Durmstrang," he read, in a strong, clear voice, "will be Viktor Krum."

"No surprises there!" yelled Ron as a storm of applause echoed in the hall. Percy grinned and punched him in the shoulder. Harry turned to see Victor Krum, rise from the Slytherin table and disappeared into the next room.

The clapping the cheering dies down. Now everyone's attention turned back on the goblet which had turned red once more. "The champion for Beauxbatons," said Dumbledore "is Fleur Delacour!"

"Veela," said Percy coldly from Harry's side among the cheering. The girl swept into the next chamber gracefully. Harry glanced at the Beauxbaton party. "Disappointment" was an understatement; two of the girls who were not selected were sobbing on with their head on the arms.

Now the hall was tense. No sound could be heard among the silence. Everyone leaned forward eagerly to hear the Hogwarts champion. The Goblet of Fire turned red and casted a single parchment out.

"The Hogwarts champion," he called, "is Cedric Diggory!"

"No!" cried Ron loudly, but his voice was lost among the thousands of cheers from the next table. Every Hufflepuff was on their feet screaming or stamping their feet. Harry could see Bethany screaming with her hands up.

Cedric made his way to the room, grinning broadly. The noise from the Hufflepuff table lasted longer than before.

"Excellent!" Dumbledore called out happily as the tumult died down. "Well, we now have our three champions. I am sure I can count upon all of you, including the remaining students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, to give your champions every ounce of support you can muster. By cheering your champion on, you will contribute in a very real -"

But Dumbledore suddenly stopped speaking, and it was apparent to everybody what had distracted him. The fire in the goblet had just turned red again. Sparks were flying out of it. A long flame shot suddenly into the air, and borne upon it was another piece of parchment.

Dumbledore immediately snatched it out of the air. Everyone stared Dumbledore, shocked and mystified. Dumbledore stared at the slip in his hand. It seemed like hours had gone by before he cleared his throat.

"Harry Potter."

Every head turned his direction. Harry was stunned. He felt numb. He was surely dreaming. He had not heard correctly. There was no applause. A buzzing, as though of angry bees, was starting to fill the Hall; some students were standing up to get a better look at Harry as he sat, frozen, in his seat.

Ron was openmouthed in shock, along with the rest of the Gryffindor table. "I didn't put my name in," said Harry blankly. Silence.

At the top table, Professor Dumbledore had straightened up, nodding to Professor McGonagall. "Harry Potter!" he called again. "Harry! Up here, if you please!"

Harry sat frozen. "Go on Harry," said Percy. He gave him a weak smile and pushed him slightly. Harry walked forward, in a daze, for what seemed like an hour.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Percy POV**

Percy watched Harry walk into the next chamber. "Everyone, off to bed," shouted Professor McGonagall ushering everyone out of the Great Hall. The judges and the people from the ministry had gone off into the next chamber. The Gryffindors shuffled out, still bewildered. Percy started to follow, but was stopped by Professor McGonagall.

"Percy, I believe Dumbledore wants you in the next chamber," she said. Percy hesitated. "Go on," she said waving her hand. She disappeared into the next chamber. Percy walked uncertainly to the entrance.

In the next room, Percy could sense the tension. The champions were standing on the side with expressions of disbelief and amazement.

"I insist -" Karkaroff abruptly stopped speaking when he saw Percy.

"Um, Professor Dumbledore, you wanted to see me?" said Percy awkwardly by the doorway. The lot stared at him.

"Oh, yes, come in Perseus," said Dumbledore.

"An' who iz this," asked Madam Maxine heatedly.

"Perseus is our American Exchange student," said Dumbledore, "I have asked for his presence because he is here observe the British way of magic and I believe this is a wonderful opportunity to show our methods."

"Humph," said Madam Maxine.

"You okay," asked Percy, siding up next to Harry. Harry nodded dully.

"As I was saying I insist that we do the selection over again," said Karkaroff, "this competition came simply not be open to such young students. I do not know how he snuck his name in, but I believe that severe punishment should be evident!"

Percy looked around and saw the foreign people all looking thoughtful at his suggestion.

"Oh come on," he said angrily, "I'm sorry for interrupting, but Harry couldn't have snuck his name into the Goblet. He understands how dangerous it is. It would have taken a very powerful Confundus charm to trick the Goblet and line into accepting his name, no fourth year can even cast anything close to that! And he can't ask someone older to do it for him; I hardly think anyone would do that for him. And he can't force someone older to place it in either because it would have taken a good Imperius curse to do it, along with Obliviate charms to wipe the person of the memory, something a fourth year can't do. And some might think that the line malfunctioned or something but that's wrong because the Weasley twins have full grown beards this morning. Uh, no offense Harry," said Percy defiantly.

The adults regarded him with interest.

"The boy is right," said Bagman, glancing curiously at Percy, "the goblet's decision is final. We cannot reselect the champions as the Goblet has gone dormant for another year. Therefore the champions, whether they like it or not, must compete."

"Thiz iz absurd," cried Karkaroff.

"But the completion would not be fair," said Cedric Diggory.

"Then let Potter chose a partner! This is getting nowhere. A person for Potter's team to even things out," said Bagman.

"That is ridiculous. Then Hogwarts would have three champions! This is getting out of hand!" said Madam Maxine. Fleur Delacour looked huffy as well.

"If you have a better alternative, I would like to hear it," said Bagman irately. Madam Maxine didn't answer.

"You don't see Harry complaining do you," said Percy.

"Well, it is decided then, before the first task, Harry will choose a partner who will assist him. No partner changing. The same age or lower. Are we done here!"

Silence.

"Well, with that said, let's get down to business. The first task is designed to test your daringness. Champions will by only permitted to use their wands. They will receive no help form teachers or any other adults on their tasks. They will perform in front of a panel of judges and students on November competitors are excused from their end of the year exams. And I believe that's it," said Bagman excitedly.

He and Dumbledore left the room. "Come on Harry," said Percy pulling his friend out the door. They walked out o the Great Hall to the Gryffindor common room.

**Harry POV**

"Balderdash," muttered Harry. The portrait swung open, letting out a roar d noise into the hall. He immediately was wrenched inside the room. The whole of Gryffindor House, all were applauding and whistling. "You should've told us you'd entered!" bellowed Fred; he looked half annoyed, half deeply impressed. "How did you do it without getting a beard? Brilliant!" roared George.

"I didn't," Harry said. "I don't know how-"But Angelina had now swooped down upon him;

"Oh if it couldn't be me, at least it's a Gryffindor-"

"You'll be able to pay back Diggory for that last Quidditch match, Harry!" shrieked Katie Bell, another of the Gryffindor Chasers.

"We've got food, Harry, come and have some-"

"I'm not hungry; I had enough at the feast-"

But nobody wanted to hear that he wasn't hungry; nobody wanted to hear that he hadn't put his name in the goblet; not one single person seemed to have noticed that he wasn't at all in the mood to celebrate. Harry looked around for Percy but could catch a glimpse of his friend.

I'm tired!" he bellowed finally, after nearly half an hour. "No, seriously, George-I'm going to bed-" He clambered up the stairs in the dorm, slamming the door behind him.

**Percy POV**

Harry was distracted the next morning. Percy noticed the thick tension between Ron and Harry. He felt bad for Hermione, who was between the two of them.

"Uh, Percy, can I ask you something," asked Harry as they walked to the door.

"Sure," said Percy.

"Well, first thanks for sticking up for me last night." said Harry, kicking the floor. "And I was wondering if you'll be my partner for the Tournament. I'll split the money with you."

Percy frowned. "Why aren't you asking Ron?"

"He's being a jealous little prat."

"Uh, ok . . . , yeah I'll do it." said Percy. Harry gave him a grateful look, then left for Potions.

**PERCY POV**

Percy walked to the Room of Requirement, only to be stopped by Bianca.

"You know basically the entire school is against Harry," said Bianca, her eyes flashing.

"The Gryffindors are still supporting him. You know it's not his fault, he couldn't have entered his name in that goblet," argued Percy.

"I know that," hissed Bianca, her voice wavered, "it's just suspicious." Percy frowned.

"Good luck the tournament," she said abruptly. She turned on her heel and left.

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I've been really busy. And more ppl review plz.**


	11. Chapter 11

_This chapter is for the Oracle of Akemi and EmeraldSeaGamer for reviewing all those times. Thanks so much! Sorry for the late update but I was in Hawaii last week! Hope u enjoy! Peace out!_

**Chapter 11**

**Percy POV**

Percy sat in the Room of Requirement bored out of his mind. **Hmm, maybe I'll pay Snape a visit,** thought Percy. Right now the Gryffindors would be having Potions. Percy decided to go. He was lonely, since Bianca was still mad at him. Percy bounded down the stairs to the dungeons. . .

"Funnunculus," yelled Harry.

"Densaugeo!" cried Malfoy at the same time.

Light shot from both their wands. Harry's hit one of Malfoy's goons right in the face. The other hit Hermione.

"Hermione," cried Ron. He and Harry rushed to her, trying to get her o uncover her face. Percy saw Draco raise his wand once more wand.

"Heck no," yelled Percy. He bolted in front of the three and shot a stream of light form his wand. It hit with Draco's sparkling. Percy watched as his cut straight through and hit the wall behind Draco, creating a crater is the stone.

The hall fell silent. Percy leveled his wand at Malfoy, his eyes narrowed. Draco swallowed nervously. The students drew back from Percy. His aura was pulsing is powerful angry waves.

"And what is all this noise about," said a soft voice. Percy turned to see Snape. The hall was quiet. All the students eyed Percy.

"Potter got Goyle," said Draco. Snape examined him.

"G to the infirmary," he said.

"Draco hit Hermione," said Percy, lowering his wand. Ron forced Hermione to show Snape her teeth.

"I see no difference," said Snape coldly. Hermione ran away down the corridor, tears in her eyes.

Percy clenched his fist. He wondered if Hecate would approve of him attacking a teacher.

Ron and Harry started shouting at Snape.

"Who did this,' asked Snape softly. He fingered the crater, which was at least 5 inches deep.

"Me," said Percy, pocketing his wand. He looked at Snape defiantly.

"Interesting," said Snape, studying Percy. "Now let's see 50 points from Gryffindor and detention for Jackson, Potter, and Weasley. Now get inside, and Jackson can go where he goes."

"Actually, I'll be attending your class today," sad Percy coldly. He brushed past Snape with Harry and Ron. He sat next to Harry.

Percy could see Harry eyeing Snape like he wanted to kill him. He shifted nervously.

**Harry POV**

Suddenly, a knock came on the dungeon door. Colin Creevey edged not the room beaming at Harry.

"Yes," said Snape curtly.

"Please sir, I am supposed to take Harry Potter and his partner upstairs." Snape stared down coldly at Colin, whose smile faded from his eager face.

"Potter has another hour of Potions to complete," said Snape coldly. "He will go upstairs when this class is done."

Colin went pink. "But – but Mr. Bagman wants him," he said nervously. "All the champions have got to go; I think they want to take photographs... "

"Fine, Potter take your things and get out of my sight."

Harry swung his bag over his shoulder. He nudged Percy, who seemed like he was texting under his book.

"Percy, we got to go," he whispered. Percy pocketed something that looked like a phone and followed Harry out. As they walked to the door, the Slytherins flashed their POTTER STINKS badges toward him.

Beside him, Percy noticed the badges and started pulling out his wand. Harry nudged him lightly in the arm, shaking his head. Percy frowned. Harry stared right ahead, pulling Percy out the door.

They followed Colin through the hall ways, half listening to his chatter. Percy trailed behind them. They went into a small classroom. Bagman spotted Harry and stood up.

"Ah, Harry, champion number four. And who is this, your partner?" Bagman looked curiously at Percy who stood near the door.

"Yeah, that's Percy," said Harry. Percy edged closer to Harry.

"Good good, nice to meet you Percy," said Bagman, shaking Percy's hand vigorously.

"The wand weighing ceremony will begin in a moment ̶"

"Wand weighing?" said Harry.

"We check if your wand is functional because they're the main tool in the tasks ahead."

"Ludo, I was wondering if I could have a little word with Harry before we start?" interrupted a witch in magenta robes. She led (pulled) Harry into the closet before he could respond.

**Percy POV**

After Harry went away with the reporter, Dumbledore appeared with another wizard. He smiled at Percy, like he had expected Harry to choose him.

"Hello, professor," greeted Percy politely.

"Yes, nice to see you again Perseus. And where is Harry?" inquired Professor Dumbledore.

"Uh, he's with the reporter, in there" said Percy, pointing at the closet. Dumbledore strolled over.

Minutes later, everyone gathered around. The old guy Dumbledore brought in was a wand maker apparently. He tested and examined each of their wands.

"Hmmm," said Ollivander when he took Percy's wand. "This is not one of mine is it? 12 and half inches, tail hair of a horse, strange wood with deep sea ivory, flexible, full of power, and what is core? It's a metal, that's all I could tell,"

"It's bronze," said Percy slowly.

"What kind," pressured Ollivander.

"Celestial," said Percy reluctantly.

"Hmm, never heard of it," said Ollivander, fingering the wand. "May I ask who made it?"

"Uh, I don't know, my mom got it" said Percy. After what seemed like ages, he got his wand back.

**Harry POV**

Harry pushed his dinner around his plate. Around him, students chattered loudly, occasionally glancing at him and Percy. He stood abruptly.

"I'm going up to bed," he said. Harry went to the Gryffindor tower, thinking of all his homework. The day had gone badly, no terribly for him.

Up in the dormitory, he bumped into Ron.

"You have an owl," said Ron, pointing at his bed. A letter lay on his pillow. "And we have detention tomorrow at Snape's dungeon, tell Percy." With that, Ron swept out without glancing at him.

Harry wanted to go after him, but the letter . . .

Harry quickly opened it and skimmed its contents. **November 22****nd****, 1:00 clock, **chanted Harry in his head.

When he was sure he remembered the date, he ran down and threw the letter in the fireplace. He watched the letter blacken in the fire, waiting until nothing remained but ashes. He went back to the dorm and laid on his bed.

Outside the window, darks clouds moved in. lightning flashed and thunder boomed. Harry covered his face with his pillow and fell asleep.

**Percy POV**

After taking pictures for some magazine, they went to dinner. Percy saw Bianca at the Hufflepuff table. She looked at him coldly. Percy saw Ron sitting with some of his other roommates.

"Well Harry, guess I joined your hated club," said Percy dryly, spearing a potato. Harry grunted.

"I'm going up to bed," he said, pushing his plate aside. Harry quickly walked out of the room. Percy jumped up, deciding to go for a swim. He jogged outside o the lake.

The lake was purple in the night. Percy saw the Durmstrang ship anchored to one side. The night was strangely quiet. A lone howl went up from somewhere deep in the woods.

Percy tensed.

Shadows rippled. Trees loomed over him. Percy backed away, drawing his wand. His demigod senses were going haywire. Percy turned in all directions. He was out in the open.

Glowing red eyes appeared from the woods. Percy peered through the darkness. He couldn't make out what it was, but it seemed like a wolf. A low growl emitted from the animal. Percy leveled his wand.

"Stupefy!" A jet of red light streamed into the woods. Nothing happened. Percy stared.

"Foolish demigod, your puny tricks cannot protect you. Hecate's little spells will not affect me." A huge wolf padded out. Its gray fur shimmered in the moonlight. Huge fangs hung from its mouth, and its red eyes gleamed.

"Who are you," asked Percy. "Anaklusmos," whispered Percy. His wand elongated into his sword. It felt good to have it in his hand again.

"You do not look like much Perseus Jackson; not that your lot was smart anyway. Your scent was dampened, but no match for me. Son of Poseidon, I am Laelaps, the one who always catches her prey. Zeus himself created me, and then gave me to Minos when he was disgusted by my thirst for blood." The wolf circled Percy, snapping her fangs.

"I'm not scared of a wolf."

"I am a _DOG_." She growled. "My mistress wants you alive, but dead is a possibility. I never miss my mark; it will be my pleasure to end you."

Percy leveled his sword at her. She paced unconcernedly around. He backed away to the lake.

She howled once, and lunged forward.

Percy sidestepped and swung his sword. She bounded out of range. Percy held out his hand. A steam of water flew forward and hit her in the face. She reeled back, snarling. She dashed forward. Percy jumped to the side and slashed at her side.

A thin line of blood appeared. She shrieked and backed away.

"You are not bad," she admitted, licking her wounds, "Perhaps if you come willingly, I will spare you."

"Thanks, but my mom told me to not run off with strangers, especially ones who want to kill me," said Percy, jabbing his sword. She ducked and leaped up. Her fangs sunk into his arm.

Percy yelled stabbing her in one eye. They backed off. Percy jumped into the water. He immediately filled up with energy and adrenaline. His vision sharpened and his sense cleared. His arm still throbbed, but it was less painful.

The wolf howled. The sky rumbled. Percy looked up nervously. Dark clouds were forming in the sky (was that possible at night) and lightning flashed. The dog started forward.

Lightning shot down to the ground. It hit the dog square on the back. Percy watched in horror as the dog healed up fully in front of him. Lightning flickered off her form. Percy backed further away into the water, his blood turning it pink.

Lightning pounded the ground repeatedly. It crashed around the grass, creating multiple car size craters. Percy decided to steer clear of the bolts. The dog howled once more, stoking the storm.

Percy held out his hand. A wall of water surged forward, rushing past him to the dog. Lightning surged down to meet the water.

Percy yelped as the electricity conducted across the water, shocking him. Laelaps stood in the water undamaged. She simply absorbed more energy. Percy quickly willed the water to retract back to the lake.

By, now, the Laelaps was glowing. She looked like pure energy in the shape of a dog. He mouth seemed to brighten, was that natural? She bounded forward. Percy willed tendrils of water to lash out of the lake to block her. She leaped and dodged every one.

She opened her mouth. A huge beam of light rushed at Percy. Percy willed the tendrils back to him, forming a protective wall. The air thickened and became intensely hot. Neither of them gave ground, as their moves were evenly matched.

Percy focused all his strength into his shield. The beam pushed forward slowly. Percy tried to move forward, but he might as well have been pushing a mountain. Laelaps moved forward as Percy staggered back deeper into the water. It didn't reenergize him as usual. The water boiled from the energies that collided, creating a steaming mist.

"I will not yield," he growled, pushing with all his might. She did not answer, just moved forward.

Percy's vision doubled, but he strained to keep up the shield. The beam seemed to get bigger.

Percy fell into the water. His wall dropped. The beam shot above his face by a mere two inches, but he didn't have the strength to move. His arm went limp, blood gushing into the lake.

The sky seemed to darken and blur. Percy saw an arrow, black as night, whizzing to the dog. Then he blacked out.

_BTW I was planning to do a Percy Jackson Chaos story soon. Do u think I should start it?_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

**Percy POV**

Percy awoke to someone nudging (kicking) his head. He groaned.

"Whew, I thought you were dead," said someone.

Percy squinted his eyes. A blurred vision of a girl came to view.

"Bianca?" said Percy, sitting up. She smiled down at him grimly, a pure black bow in her hand. A quiver of arrows hung around one shoulder.

"Laelaps is dead," said Bianca gravely, "Her essence was washed away by the water."

Percy looked around. Traces of his battle with the hunting dog littered the ground. There was dead grass and scorch marks everywhere. He sat in a pool of blood. Percy looked at his arm.

The gash was healed; leaving no evidence that is was ever hurt.

"You saved me," said Percy looking at his cousin, "Why?"

"Despite our differences, I do not wish you dead," she answered. Her bow disappeared, leaving her wand in her hand.

"Transfiguration?" asked Percy, eyeing the wand.

"Of a sort," she shrugged.

"Thanks," said Percy, standing up.

They stood there awkwardly.

"So, we good now?" asked Bianca.

"Why were we not," asked Percy.

"Look, I have a reputation to maintain. Hufflepuff is supporting Cedric, and I'm all for it. I'm not daft, I know Harry couldn't have put his name in, but I couldn't hang around you guys, especially when you teamed up with Harry.

Everyone thinks he did it. Look, I'm not exactly popular around here. If I don't side with my house, I could lose the only friends I have. You won't exactly stick around the magic world forever. I tried telling you the other night, but apparently you didn't get the message. Then, you started to shut me out for some reason." She crossed her arms.

"Okay, I get it," said Percy, "it was my fault for being an idiot." He guessed the explanation was the closes thing to an apology that he would get. Bianca always seemed to make these things sound like it was his fault.

"We should really clean this place up though," said Bianca. She raised her wand. "Scourgify!"

Percy helped too. Within a few minutes, the area looked normal again. Percy turned to the lake.

"Accio blood!" he shouted clearly. The blood that he had bled into the lake rose up. Percy quickly vanquished it.

"Come on, it's late," said Bianca.

"So, are you going to _hate_ me tomorrow," asked Percy.

"Yeah, probably. Hopefully this blows over soon." said Bianca shrugging.

"You're a pretty good actress," said Percy.

"I know," said Bianca, rolling her eyes. They ran back to the castle as the first rays of dawn peeked over the hills.

**Harry POV**

Harry threw the paper down on the table in disgust. Stares and sniggers flew at him from all over the Great Hall. Rita Skeeter's article had come out yesterday. It described a highly inaccurate version of his life.

"Just ignore them," said Hermione. Harry looked sideways at Ron, who was staring at his food intently.

"I hate this," he mumbled.

Throughout the whole day, teases were thrown his way. Harry forced himself to ignore them. He didn't know how Rite Skeeter had taken his short answers for long sentences. The Slytherins were especially merciless their teasing. Hermione was targeted too, as Skeeter had portrayed her in the article as Harry's girlfriend.

"Hey Harry!" called out a voice. Harry yelled out something with some colorful choices in words. He wheeled around glaring.

Cho stood there. "You dropped your quill," she said in a hurt voice.

Harry reddened. "Sorry," he apologized, grabbing his quill.

"Good luck on Tuesday," she said, turning away, leaving Harry standing there feeling extremely stupid.

Ron hadn't spoken to him since detention. Harry had tried to make things up, but Ron firmly believed that Harry was an attention seeking prat.

Harry sat with Hermione in the library. They had spent a lot of time in there. Harry still hadn't yet mastered his Summoning Charm yet, and she insisted reading it up would help.

Victor Krum hung around in the library too. He lurked in the stacks. Hermione complained a lot about his fans. Girls would giggle loudly, spying on him behind books. The noises apparently bothered her.

Percy came in and slid in a chair next to him.

"What's up," he said.

"Huh?" said Harry.

"Never mind," said Percy. He leafed through a random book, but Harry got the feeling that he wasn't really reading. Across the table, Hermione stiffened.

"So, you guys see the storm last night," asked Hermione.

"Yeah it was pretty bad," said Harry, "the lightning was especially loud."

"Yeah, it was," she said, looking at Percy. He met her gaze coolly.

Harry looked between them confusedly. Finally, Hermione went back to her book. Percy got up and left. Harry sat there, confused.

**Percy POV**

"I'm telling you, she knows something," he said. Percy sat at the bar in the Three Broomsticks with Bianca. The most of the school was at Hogsmeade.

"No one was there," said Bianca exasperatedly, "I searched the whole area." She bit into a chocolate.

"I swear to Hades that she saw me," said Percy. He stared grumpily at his Cherry Coke.

"Well, let's just hope she didn't think too much of it," said Bianca.

"Hmm, yeah, killing a huge wolf with a sword is normal," said Percy sarcastically.

"Well . . ." said Bianca twirling her straw, "ugh, just drop it. I really doubt any one cares. Worry more about the first task."  
"I already have a plan," huffed Percy.

"You do? I don't know whether to be impressed or scared." Bianca wrinkled her nose. She looked at Percy. "It's to improvise isn't it?"

"Uh, nooo. . . ok fine it was. It's good enough for me," muttered Percy. Bianca muttered something too under her breath.

"Hey look, it's Hermione," said Percy, quickly changing the subject. He watched her come over to order drinks.

"Harry is here too," whispered Bianca.

"Where?" said Percy glancing around the pub.

"He wears Death's cloak. It hides him from mortal sight, but all children of Hades can see him, even me I guess" explained Bianca. Percy nodded thoughtfully.

"Why is he hiding," he asked.

"Gee, would you like people flashing those badges at you days before the competition."

"Oh," said Percy. He mentally smacked himself in the head.

"Hey Hermione," he greeted. She smiled at them and ordered two butterbeers.

"See you around," she said, grabbing her drinks. Percy watched as she carried them to an empty table. She slipped one quickly to . . . well, Percy guessed Harry because the drink disappeared from sight. Hermione pulled out a notebook and started writing.

"I wonder if she is still protesting for house elves." mused Bianca.

Percy rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I think she still is; but don't encourage her. She's keeps pestering me to get a badge."

"It's for a good cause," said Bianca.

"Well, yeah, but personally, elves creep me out," said Percy. Bianca rolled her eyes.

"You're hopeless."

"It's true! They have big creepy eyes that seem to stare at you and . . ." Percy continued rambling on, as he and Bianca left the pub.

That night, Percy sat on his bed. He waved his wand above, creating images out of smoke. Harry was nowhere to be seen. Ron, Seamus and Neville were fast asleep.

Percy slipped out of bed. He shut the door quietly behind him, going down to the common room. It was empty and surprisingly eerie. Percy looked down at his watch. It was a little past twelve, an ideal time of a walk where no one would see him. The ghost who patrolled the school at night turned a blind eye when they saw him. Percy grinned and walked over to the exit.

"Percy!" At the sound of his name, Percy reeled around with his wand out.

"Bianca?!"

"Shhhhhh," she whispered. Bianca stood in the shadows. Her hair was in a braid, and her robes were dirty and the bottom, like she had gone tromping in the woods. She grasped her wand in one hand. In her other she held her pet Emmy, who glared stonily at Percy.

"What are you doing here," he whispered.

"Come on, you have to see this," said Bianca. She grabbed his hand saying "Shadow travel, hold on!", and they dissolved into the shadows.

They emerged in the middle of a forest.

"Where are we," asked Percy. He swayed dazedly.

"We're in the forest. Don't worry; it's not as dangerous as they make it sound. I've got something to show you," She said. Her eyes gleamed with excitement. "Come on."

They ran through the forest. Percy glanced nervously at Emmy, who scampered beside him. It gave him an evil grin, with electricity sparking on its cheeks.

Bianca stopped behind a cluster of thick trees and bushes. She pulled aside some of the brush and shoved him forward. "Look,"

Percy peered through the gap. He swallowed at the sight before him. Four humongous dragons lumbered about inside an enclosure. They were about fifty feet tall, breathing fire at the sky. They had fangs about Percy's size and huge claws. About thirty wizards stood among them, with ropes in their hands as they attempt to restrain each dragon.

"Dragons," said Bianca behind him - Percy pulled his eyes away from the sight - "For the first task. All the champions know, or will know – except maybe Cedric."

"Are you serious?! They look meaner than a hydra, especially that one," Percy pointed at the dragon with huge bronze spikes. "Are we suppose to slay them?!"

"No, I don't think you are to kill them. Dragons are way too valuable." Bianca stared at the beasts. "I think you would have to get past them or something."

Percy looked at them again. "I guess," he said. They both looked at the dragons closer.

ZAPP! Percy sank down to one knee. His skin burned like it was on fire. The air smelled of burnt toast.

"Emmy!" cried Bianca angrily.

"Who's there?" shouted a voice. Bianca peered through the gap and widened her eyes. She grabbed Percy's hand, and they disappeared into the nearest shadow.

They reappeared outside the Gryffindor common room entrance. Percy swayed dizzily. He glared down at Emmy, who had a wide grin plastered on her face.

"Can you get inside? I need to have a little chat with my pet," said Bianca. She scooped up Emmy, and disappeared into the shadows.

Percy muttered the password and clambered in.

He came face to face with Harry and Ron. They looked like they were having a heated argument, but Ron noticed Percy.

"Percy?!Are you alright? You look like you've been struck by lightning." Percy looked down at his charred robes.

"Uh, just a little accident with a grumpy mouse," he said, glancing between Ron and Harry. "I'll just . . ." he dashed past Ron up to the dorm. He quickly ran into the bathroom and changed. He then burned the ruined clothing. Falling onto the bed, he hazily fell asleep as someone stormed into the room.

**The Next Day **

Percy sat in the corner of the Room of Requirement going over his plan. Outside, the sun was setting in the sky.

"Hey," said Bianca, melting out of a shadow.

"Hey," said Percy. He thoughtfully twirled his wand.

"So, the tournament's tomorrow, you've got a plan for those dragons?" asked Bianca.

"Yeah, I go in, kill the dragon with my sword, and get out," said Percy.

"Uh, are you sure you want to kill it? I'm mean, I think killing it would lower your points, and I doubt you can stab it. Those scales make great armor." said Bianca.

"Hmm, ok, plan B. I'll cast a conjinvitus curse at it."

"That's just cruel to the dragon. It'll be in pain for days." cried Bianca. "Besides, the whole point is to impress the judges, not slay or torture an innocent beast."

"Yeah, it's a _beast_. Who cares if I kill the monster or not,"

"The tournament is for show. There will be a huge audience. They would want a display, something special that would impress them."

"What's not impressive about the conjinvitus spell? I think it's pretty high level," argued Percy.

"It's the easy way out," insisted Bianca.

"Fine," said Percy, throwing his hands up in frustration, "What would you like me to do?"

"Do something spectacular," she said impatiently.

"What I said _was_ spectacular," said Percy irritated. Arguing with Bianca was like trying to persuade a lawyer.

"Do something with your water powers! It'll be totally unique, mainly because wizards can't do it!" Bianca exclaimed.

"Hello, I'm trying to hide I'm a demigod here," said Percy pointedly.

"Please, they can't prove what American magic schools teach," said Bianca, "Or you can say you're half elf or something. No one knows the extent of elf magic. Just wave your wand when you do it. When you first crashed here, everyone saw it. It was the buzz for days."

"This is ridiculous," said Percy.

"No it's not; you can make a tornado or something. That'll be so cool. And it will protect you from the dragon fire." said Bianca stubbornly. "You're a demigod with wizard powers. That makes you ten times stronger than the average wizard, so do something with it. Look," she drew her wand.

Shadows leaped from around the room to her. They curled around the wand – which bent slightly ̶ until it resembled a black bow. A quiver or arrows formed around her. She drew an arrow at the nearest dummy.

It started forward. Bianca released the arrow, yelling, "Stupefy!"

In mid air, the arrow glistened red, before piercing the dummy in the arm. It froze and fell to the ground.

Percy walked over and nudged it. The dummy didn't move.

"Ok, I'll think of something," he said grudgingly.

**Harry POV**

"Harry, are you sure you want to do this?" asked Hermione worriedly. They had been practicing for hours. It was the evening before the first task, and Harry's plan wasn't going very well. "Maybe Percy can help transfigure the dragon. He's good with almost every spell. Maybe he can –"

"Hermione, I have to do this by tonight," growled Harry, focusing to bring a book toward him, "besides. I can't find him. He wasn't in bed."

"Wonder what's he up too?" said Hermione. Harry had similar thoughts, but he couldn't think about them now. **Focus**, he commanded himself . . .

**_The next day . . . First task_**

Harry stood inside tent. All the champions had gathered inside for instructions. Fleur Delacour sat in a corner, glaring at the ground. Victor Krum looked surlier than usual. Only Cedric looked happy to see Harry. He had gotten friendlier with Harry ever since he had tipped him off about the dragon. The Hufflepuffs were more pleasant too.

"Where is Percy, Harry?" asked Bagman.

"I don't know. I didn't see him all day," said Harry worriedly. Just then, Percy burst in.

"Sorry," he muttered, "got a little lost."

"Well, now you are all here, time to fill you in. When the audience is ready, I will offer each of you this bag. You'll reach in and select a model of want you will be facing. Your task will be to collect the golden egg." Harry looked around.

Cedric looked a little green. Fleur and Krum had excellent poker faces. Percy stared at his wand.

"Ladies first," said Bagman, holding the bag out to Fleur.

She pulled out a green dragon. It had a number two tied to its neck. Krum reached in, and pulled out the Chinese Fireball, with a number three on its neck. Cedric got the Swedish Short-Snout, with the number one.

Harry felt sick as he pulled out the last one. He already knew what it was. The Hungarian Horntail snapped at his thumb and hissed.

"I have to leave now, as I will be commentating. Mr. Diggory, when the whistle blows, you go out into the enclosure – my goodness, I almost forgot. Harry and Percy, you're task will be slightly different. Since there are two of you and one dragon, some of our judges believe it would be fairer if . . . well, just be prepared." A whistle blew from somewhere. Bagman jumped in alarm and rushed to the entrance. He glanced in Harry's direction and disappeared outside.

Harry swayed dizzily. He mutely heard cheer's and roars outside the tent as each champion faced their dragons. Bagman wasn't making things much worse. His commentary placed horrifying images in Harry's head. Harry felt like he was floating. His arms were numb, and he felt like he was going to hurl his breakfast.

"Hey, you alright," asked Percy. Harry looked around. They were the only ones left in the tent. Krum had gone out.

"Did you know about the dragons," asked Harry.

"Er, yeah I found out," admitted Percy. He grew serious. "Look Harry, We'll be fine. You go get the egg, and I'll distract the dragon."

"What?" Harry gave Percy a blank look. The whistle blew.

"Just do it," said Percy. He walked outside. Harry swallowed and followed him.

The enclosure looked huge. Thousand of faces stared down at him from the stands.

The Horntail lurked at the other end of the enclosure. Her wings were closed, but she eyed the warily. Her tail thrashed around leaving marks on the ground. Otherwise, she made no move to attack.

"Harry, where are the eggs," asked Percy slowly.

"Ladies and gentleman," boomed Bagman's voice, "our youngest champions have a, ah special arena." As the word left his mouth, the ground erupted.

Harry and Percy scrambled back as the earth shot toward the sky showering them in dirt and gravel.

When the arena was visible again, Harry's jaw dropped. A tall pillar of earth towered in the sky. Rickety stairs spiraled around the pillar disappearing into the clouds. Harry could see a glimmer of gold sparkling form the edge.

The ground shook as the Horntail roared and stumbled forward. She stood and the base of the stairs, like she was standing guard.

"Champions, your golden egg lies at the very top." boomed Bagman. The whistle blew again. The crowd cheered. Harry couldn't tell if it was for him or the dragon.

He raised his wand. "Accio Firebolt," yelled Harry. The air turned dense. Harry looked at the sky desperately. **Come on, **he urged. The crowd gasped behind him. Harry turned and saw his broom speeding toward him. Harry jumped, grabbing it in midair. He launched himself onto the broom, and looked at Percy.

"Harry, get the egg. Scaly is all mine," said Percy. He raised his wand. Harry looked at him uncertainly. "Go," urged Percy. He grinned.

Harry shot into the sky. Below, he could hear thumps and wings flapping as the dragon tired to fly after him. He distantly heard Percy yelling at the dragon. Harry flew higher. The golden eggs stood in a nest at the top. Harry leaned forward and reached with his arm . . .

**Percy POV**

Percy watched Harry fly into the sky. He raised his wand.

"Aqua Eructis," he yelled. A jet of water streamed out from his wand. Percy aimed it around him, until the arena was completely covered in three feet of water. The water was up to his waist level. Percy smiled as the water energized him. He felt like he had twenty cups of extreme espresso.

The Horntail roared as the water churned around her. She opened her mouth and a jet of fire streamed toward him. Percy smiled. Water rose in front of him and blocked the stream of fire. It met with the water, but didn't dissolve and the water didn't turn to steam.

Percy stared in shock as it molded with the water, turning it red. He swirled the water into a hurricane. It looked like a red and blue spinning top. Percy dimly heard Bagman yelling something. The crowd was cheering.

The dragon flapped her wings. Her eyes targeted on Harry who was now a speck in the sky.

Percy formed the water into tendrils. He lashed at the dragon. "Hey ugly, focus on me," he yelled. The dragon roared and blew more fire. Percy ducked and rolled. He whacked the dragon again with water, and led it around in a game of tag.

It felt kind of like extreme paintball to Percy. But he was getting tired. Harry was nowhere in sight. The dragon screeched loudly. Percy fell to the ground, clutching his ears. The Horntail blew a storm of white hot fire around it. The water instantly evaporated.

The dragon turned her yellow eyes on Percy. Her mouth opened, and fire rushed at Percy. He staggered up, but the fire rushed straight at him. Percy braced himself. WHOOSH!

Percy felt himself flying through the air. The wind rushed around him. His eyes adjusted.

He could see Harry above him on his broom. Harry had his wand pointed on him, levitating him above the ground. The golden egg was tucked under his arm. Below, Percy saw the arena. He could hear cheers and shouts from the arena.

"Harry, get me down," screamed Percy. Harry laughed.

"Relax, we did it!" he yelled. He held the golden egg above him triumphantly.

"No seriously, before –" Percy was suddenly jerked to the side.

"Hold on," cried Harry. He grasped at his broom, but it jerked and spun violently. Percy watched in horror as Harry hurled with his broom toward the ground.

The air around Percy thickened. Percy rose higher into the sky. Percy was pretty sure he couldn't fly, and he was definitely sure that Zeus was going to blast him any moment now.

The clouds parted, revealing a humanlike . . . spirit? It smiled evilly at him.

"Nice to finally meet you at last Perseus Jackson."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Percy POV**

Percy's mind swirled as he looked down below. All he could see were white clouds. So he focused on the evil ghost lady floating in front of him. She was petite, with long flowing back hair. She had brown eyes, pointed ears and one of those faces that seemed timeless except right now the mouth was pulled into a scowl.

"You an aura," realized Percy. He leveled his wand at her, despite his aching arms. Her evil grin disappeared and tears appeared in her eyes.

"My name is Mellie. Please don't hurt me," she squeaked.

"What," said Percy, startled? The aura was weird. Usually evil people who wanted to intimidate him didn't scare easily.

"MynameisMellieHecatehiredmetogiveyouthelastestupdateintheGreekworldShetoldmetoscareyoufirstandPleasedon'thurtme," she whimpered.

"Sorry," said Percy. He pocketed his wand, reasoning there was no way she could actually hurt him.

"Hecate says she can no longer communicate with you. The gods had gone, er _incapacitated. _She says beware, uh, the dark lord is on the move?" said Mellie.

"Um, ok thanks, can you sent me down now," asked Percy, waving at his fee. Somehow, he was floating in air.

"I have the air circulated around your feet. You won't fall," assured Mellie.

"That's not really what I'm worried about," muttered Percy.

"Oh all right," she sighed, "do you think you could you maybe direct me to Aeolus's palace. Hecate told me I was fired after I told you the information."

"Uh, that way," Percy pointed at a random direction. Somehow, he knew it was right.

"Oh thank you so much," gushed Mellie. She disappeared in a breeze. Unfortunately, as soon as she was gone, Percy began to fall . . .

**Bianca POV**

Bianca squinted. Harry and Percy had risen above the clouds. Around her, people were screaming and yelling. She couldn't tell if it was from excitement of anger. Next to her, Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. Ron was grinning madly, and looking slightly guilty.

The arena was back to normal. Some people craned their necks, searching the sky for the champions. Bianca grinned. It had been a spectacular display.

"Look," shrieked Hermione suddenly. Bianca snapped her eyes to where she pointed. A lone figure was falling toward the ground like a comet.

"It's Harry," yelled Ron. Bianca noted the gleaming yellow egg tucked under one arm.

"He's not on his broom," realized Hermione. The figure hurled down faster. "Come on," said Hermione, gesturing frantically at the teachers.

"There's no time," yelled Bianca, pulling out her wand. She knew there was nothing she could do from this range.

"Wait, look," said Ron. Harry's Firebolt speed toward him. He grasped it out of midair and wrestled it down. Harry leveled the broom out. He seemed to be having trouble steering it.

He crashed down onto the arena. The three rushed toward him, but the teachers were quicker. They efficiently moved him to the tent. Bianca rushed in.

"Harry," cried Hermione, "are you alright." Harry lied on a bed, the golden egg next to him.

"I'm fine," he muttered, "just scraped a little."

"What happened," Bianca blurted, "Where's Percy?"

"The wind was almost pushing against us; I lost control of my broom, and fell. Percy's somehow still up there," said Harry. He winced and clutched his arm.

"Maybe he can fly," said Ron. Hermione rolled her eyes. Harry only then seemed to register Ron. Bianca shifted uncomfortably.

"Look –" began Ron.

"Forget it," interrupted Harry.

"But –"

"I said forget it," said Harry firmly. Ron grinned.

Hermione burst into tears. "You guys are so stupid!" she shouted.

The three of them bewilderedly stared at her.

Finally, Ron shook out of his daze.

"That was amazing," he said. "Did you see Percy? That's was just –"

"Ok," Bianca interrupted, "we get it. But he is still missing." She paced the room, trying to remember all the possible monsters that controlled winds. All of them were terrifying. She groaned.

"Looks like I missed the reunion," said a voice dryly. Bianca whirled around. Percy limped into the room. His robes were dusty and muddy, but otherwise, he was unharmed.

"Bloody hell, looks like you've been mud wrestling," said Ron. Percy gave a him a wry smile and dropped into a chair next to Harry's cot.

"What happened," exclaimed Bianca.

"Nothing, the wind just swept me around, end then I fell. Crashed into the arena and here I am," said Percy. Bianca gave him a look. Hermione looked suspicious too, but Ron and Harry looked satisfied with the answer.

"I'm gonna have Emmy shock you after this," said Bianca, shaking her head.

"Whatever, so what did I miss," asked Percy. He leaned back.

"We should go outside; they will be putting out your scores," said Ron. They went outside, with Ron babbling about the competition.

"You two were obviously the best. Cedric transfigured a rock into a dog. Guess he wanted the dragon to follow it or something. He got the egg, but also burned a little. The Veela girl charmed her dragon, but it set her skirt on fire while it was sleeping. Krum hit the dragon with some spell in the eye. It must have hurt the dragon a lot because it went wild and trampled half the eggs."

"I told you," said Percy, "I should have done a Conjinvitus like Krum!"

"Please, they took off marks for that, since he damaged the eggs," said Bianca airily, "what you did was fine. Not exactly what I would have done, but fine."

"It was amaz –"

"Shhhhhh," interrupted Hermione, "they announcing the scores."

Bianca looked across at the judges.

"It marks out of ten from each one," said Ron.

Bianca watched as Madam Maxine, the first judge raised her wand. A long silver ribbon shot out into a figure nine.

"Guess she took off marks for the ending. You did crash onto the floor," said Bianca.

Next, Dumbledore also shot the number nine into the sky. Lugo bagman gave them a ten.

"But I got hurt?! What's he playing at?" protested Harry.

"Don't complain Harry," said Ron breathlessly.

And now Karkaroff raised his wand. He paused for a moment, and then shot a number out.

"Five!" shrieked Ron, "Is he barking mad?!"

Bianca frowned. Ron was right. It was reasonable that Karkaroff would be biased, but this was an all time low. There was something off about that guy.

"Eh, could have been worse," said Percy easily. Ron still looked furious.

"Hey, I think we are supposed to go inside," said Harry to Percy.

"We'll wait out here," said Bianca.

**Percy POV**

Fleur, Cedric, and Krum all came in together. One side of Cedric's face was covered in a thick orange paste, which was probably healing his burn. Cedric grinned at Harry when he saw him.

"Well done, all of you," said Lugo Bagman. "You've got a nice long break before the second task, which will happen at half past nine on the morning of February the twenty –fourth – but we're giving you something to think about in the meantime! If you all look down at those golden eggs you're holding, you will see that they can open... See the hinges there? You will need to solve the clue inside the egg – because it will tell you what the second task is, and enable you to prepare for it! All clear? Well, off you go, then!"

Percy and Harry left the tent. They rejoined the others.

"Where's Bianca," asked Percy.

"She said something about feeding her pet," said Ron. Suddenly a witch leaped out of the trees. It was that weird reporter that wrote about Harry in the paper.

"Congratulations Harry," she bubbled, "I was wondering if I could have a quick word from you. What was it like facing the dragon? How do you feel about you competition? Are you satisfied with your score?"  
"Yeah, you can have a word," said Harry savagely, "Good bye."

She turned hopefully to Percy.

"Ditto," he growled, following Harry out.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Percy POV**

Percy ran up the stairs to the owlery looking for Harry. Harry and Ron had gone up to the owlery to send a letter to Sirius. "Hey, you're going to miss your party," said Percy, leaning against the doorway. He saw Emmy scurry into a dark corner, and shuddered. "I think Fred and George looted the whole kitchen for you."

"For them, it's go big or go home," said Hermione.

"Huh?" Ron looked confused.

"It's a Muggle saying," explained Hermione, starting for the door.

The Gryffindor common room erupted yelling and cheers. Percy could see cake towers and giant bottles of butterbeer and that weird orange colored juice covering every surface. His eyes lit up as he saw the cookies. Someone had set off fireworks. Wizards sure knew how to throw parties.

Percy slipped off into a quiet corner, blending in with the shadows. He fingered Riptide. Percy missed camp, and Annabeth. Back at home, his mother would be planning Thanksgiving dinner, and he should be I –Ming his friends.

"Hey," Hermione melted out of the crowd. "Why aren't you in the party? It is partially for you." Percy shrugged. "So," she stared casually," You want to tell me how you manipulated the water and fire?" Percy widened his eyes.

"I used spells," He lied, "What else would it be?"

"Can you teach me?" Hermione looked eager. "I have new seen a spell that allows the wizard to control water. How did you use two spells at the same time?"

"Hey," Ron interrupted, "come on, Harry's about to open the egg." Percy gratefully let Ron tug him away from Hermione to the middle of the room.

Harry was grinning as he opened the golden egg. Almost immediately, the room flooded song. Percy felt himself melt into the words. _Come seek us where our voices – _He abruptly snapped out of his daze.

Around him, people were yelling. Percy watched as Harry close the egg, ending the song. "That was awful. What kind of clue was that?" groaned Ron, rubbing his ears.

"Yeah, horrible," said Percy confused. Didn't they hear the song?

"Guess your clue is endless shrieking. Maybe dementors?" suggested Ron. Percy chuckled nervously.

"Yeah, maybe," Percy internally noted to get the egg and him alone.

**_The Next Day . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _**

Percy sat alone in the Room of Requirement. The golden egg sat next to him on the floor.

"Perce," Bianca melted out of a shadow, "how ya doing? Hey is that the egg?" She nudged it with her foot.

Percy nodded. "Harry opened it last night. It sounded amazing, but they acted like it was tearing out their ear drums."

"Duh, it shrieks horribly. Cedric opened his and I could hear it from my dorm." She shuddered.

"But it sounded like a lullaby," protested Percy.

"So you can hear it," mused Bianca. "And it's not cuz your and wizard or demigod. I'm guessing it has something to do with you Poseidon roots then."

Percy frowned. "Hey, jump in the pool."

"Pardon me?"

"I dry you after, just do it. I want to try something." Bianca made a face, but she slid into the water.

Percy opened the egg and tossed it into the water. He waited.

After a minute, Bianca resurfaced. "Nice song," she commented, tossing the egg back to him. Waving her wand, she dried herself off.

"It sounded like the naiads back at camp," said Percy.

"You know," said Bianca slowly, "the lake has merfolk. Well, I don't think anyone has seen them, but there are rumors and legends."

"That must be the second task, it going to happen at the lake. I have to tell Harry," said Percy.

"No, let me," said Bianca, "We don't want people to become too suspicious. I suggest something to Cedric, and maybe he'll tell Harry. He'll probably help him after Harry tipped him off on the dragons."

"Good idea," said Percy.

**Harry ****POV**

"Hey, have you seen Percy?" Harry asked. Usually they'll see Percy at lunchtime, but he was nowhere in sight today.

"No, he wasn't in class. Lucky bastard," grumbled Ron.

"How about you Hermione," asked Harry. Hermione shook her head, buried in a book. She had a huge stack next to her.

"Why are you reading? We should be celebrating." exclaimed Ron, "No, don't tell me, it's for Spew."

"No actually, I'm taking a break from that." Hermione said stiffly.

Ron grinned widely. "Did the elves discourage you?"

She scowled. "No, I just found a more interesting topic."

Ron glanced at the book titles. "The Wizards Guide to Casting Spells? Wizard Schools in America? Are you for real?"

Hermione turned red. "Well, I don't see you improving. People learn through books." Ron sniggered.

Harry sighed. "Why do you read about my ear –splitting clue instead?"

"Relax Harry, I'll get to that later," said Hermione. Harry frowned. _What was going on with her?_

**Percy POV**

Percy didn't know how he ended up in the library. Hermione had said she needed help with something, and then dragged him off. He didn't even finish dinner! Percy could feel the cookies calling him.

"Um, what did you need help on again?" asked Percy. He bounced on his chair. Hermione was picking books off shelves.

"Give me a moment." She paused. "Are you alright?"

"Just ADHD," said Percy. "Can I go now?"

"Oh, I suppose it can wait," she frowned, "Can you meet me here tomorrow? At lunch?"

Percy shrugged. "Yeah sure, whatever." He started for the door. Hermione kept muttering under her breathe as she picked more books. Percy caught a glance at one of the titles. _Wizarding Schools in America?! Why would she be looking into that?_

Percy ran back to the Grand Hall. It was mostly empty, except for a few stragglers. Percy scanned the tables for Bianca.

There, she was near the desserts. Percy quickly walked over, ignoring the weird looks he was getting.

"Hey Percy, "said Bianca. She was turning the punch into different colors.

"Hermione's on to me. She's researching American wizard schools," hissed Percy. Bianca frowned. "Do you think I can cast a befuddlement spell on her?"

"No," said Bianca, "One of the teachers will eventually notice. She is one of the top students here. Just think of some lies. I trust you have a fake back-story of some kind?"

"Yeah, but it's got some holes," Percy said.

"Then fill them in," said Bianca. She stalked off. _Hmm, wonder what's gotten into her? _Percy shrugged and began to think.

**_Hey, hope u like the new chapter! I know, it was like 2 months late. Sorry 4 procrastinating so much, I've had a major blackout in ideas. BTW, this story is not abandoned! More 2 come . . ._**

**_ – _****_ShadowfireX13_**


	15. Chapter 15

Hey every1, no sorry, this is not a chapter. I'm taking a break from this story to focus more on my other one, _The Last Legacy_. With school starting up, I have no time to update two stories at a time. Plus I have a major writer's block on this. But, just to make it very clear, THIS STORY IS NOT ABANDONED AND WILL NEVER BE! I will finish it, even if the ending is crappy, thank you very much.

So, I'm so sorry, check back in Thanksgiving or Christmas. I'm so sorry. L

With tears,

– ShadowfireX13


	16. Chapter 16

Well, I'm back. Kinda, I gave up on the story so this is my wrap up chapter. Sorry, I had ideas for this story, but I became too lazy. And I have soo many new fandoms I obsess over now. Hope you like my ending.

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Percy POV**

Percy didn't like the library, but here he was. Hermione had set up stacks of books and a notebook. Percy had gone over his made up backstory three times in the night. It had to be perfectly solid.

"So, Percy, I'm doing as research report on Wizarding schools in America." Hermione opened her notebook and held a pencil in her hand. Percy snorted, and then tried to cover it up by coughing.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked worriedly

"Hmm, oh I'm fine," Percy said quickly, "I didn't know we had this assignment? Who gave it?" He added innocently.

"Just a little extra credit," said Hermione slowly. They both shifted uncomfortably. "I just wanted to ask you a few questions about your school, to get a more authentic view on American schools," said Hermione.

"Are you sure? Because my school is like, really outdated . . . and weird. It's got a whole different . . . curriculum," Percy lied, "And it's really different, not . . . as normal." Yeah, that came our alright, right?

"It doesn't matter," said Hermione breezily. "Just tell me about your school," she urged. _Jeez,_ Percy thought, _she could be Skeeter's not as – evil – but – still – same sister. _Well, Percy began to recite what he had thought of. It _had_ taken him ten minutes, a _lot_ of work of course.

"Erm, my school is on the East Coast. It's kind of like here; they teach stuff that seems fantasy in real life. I've been there since I was twelve," said Percy.

"Do they sort you into houses?" she asked scribbling furiously.

"Uh, kind of, something like the sorting hat (_magic glowing symbol_) puts us in different houses, well actually, we call them cabins," Percy said. Hey, he was better at stretching the truth than he thought!

"And these cabins, how are they different?" asked Hermione.

"Well, um, you see, at our school, they teach us to specialize in something. I'm best with water, as you probably could figure out, so I'm in the water cabin. There's a cabin that's really smart, and one that grows plants good, and there's one that is really violent," said Percy.

"Fascinating," murmured Hermione, "what are the classes like? They must be really different from ours since Dumbledore let you do independent studies."

"Hehhehe, yeah, at our school, we do independent stuff a lot," said Percy, "Um, we study DADA like you guys, only more . . .hands on practice. Um, we have . . . history and language and stuff like that?"

"Hmm, is you school selective?" asked Hermione.

"What?"

"Do they choose who attend and who doesn't?"

"Umm, all wizard and people like that can come. I guess not many come because the school is really old," Percy didn't say the part about how the "_wizards"_ had to survive to get to the _school_.

"So I came attend there next quarter if I transfer?"

"What?!" Percy gulped. "Uhhhhhhh, I don't know. You see, um, the school was kind of selective when it comes to mor – muggles. Very few get in, and only a few can stay. Actually, they only stay for part of the summer."

Hermione had frowned at the muggle part, but didn't comment. "Hold on, wait do you mean part of the summer? Isn't your school year longer?"

"Oh, about that," Percy tapped his fingers nervously, "You see, the ca – school only operates in the summer. We go to regular school after August. They want us to have a . . . well rounded education."

"So no one stays the whole year?" Hermione said skeptically.

"You can apply to, but they don't encourage it," said Percy. He smiled triumphantly.

Hermione nodded, deep in thought.

"Can I go now?" asked Percy.

"Fine, but I still have a few questions," Percy grimaced, "But I guess they aren't really important." Percy grinned.

"See you at dinner," with that, he bolted.

**Harry POV**

Harry pushed around his dinner. "I can't believe they are making us go to that bloody ball," he grumbled. Ron was silent. "Ron, what's gotten into you? You haven't been complaining about the ball all week," Harry said.

"Sorry," Ron said, "Just distracted. Mum just sent me a letter, saying one of my cousins is coming to the ball."

"So what?" Harry asked.

"Well, I never met here before," said Ron, "She is a full born muggle, and she doesn't know about the magic world. Mum and Dumbledore are working together for her to attend the ball without telling her about the magic stuff."

"How did she hear about the ball then?"

"Ginny," said Ron sourly, "She blabbed to her mom, I mean out aunt about it on one of those muggle metal boxes."

"You mean a phone?" Harry smirked.

Ron ignored him. "She's not even from around here, I hear she's American."

"Well, then she and Percy will get along just fine," said Harry, "Speaking of Percy, do you think he knows about the ball yet? I didn't see him in McGonagall's class." Ron shrugged.

Hermione slid in before them. "What's for dessert?"

"Where were you?"Demanded Ron, "Wait I know, you were buried under books in the library and couldn't get out."

Hermione made a face. "If you must know, I was writing my report about Percy and lost track of time."

"What? I don't remember homework about that," yelped Ron.

"It's not mandatory;" said Hermione easily, "But I did find a lot of interesting things about Percy. His American school is fascinating."

"I'm sure it is," said Ron sarcastically.

"His school teaches the most fascinating things," said Hermione. She snapped her fingers. "I forgot to ask if they teach wand less magic, silly me." She scribbled it down.

"At least she's over the elf thing," Harry whispered to Ron. Ron nodded, relieved.

"Why's everyone whispering like in High School Musical?" Percy sat down with a heaping plate of chocolate chip cookies. He bit into one of the cookies with a moody expression.

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked curiously.

"Never mind," Percy muttered.

"The Yule Ball is coming up," explained Harry, "and both us us has to go."

Percy choked. "No way, I don't dance. And the last time I went to a dance, I was nearly assaulted by a group of armed girls and a giant spider man."

"Are you referring to the comic hero?" asked Hermione.

"Yes," said Percy. His eyes flickered over to the wall. Harry got a feeling he wasn't telling the truth.

"So Percy, who are you going to ask?" Ron asked with a smirk. Percy grimaced. "Or are you thinking up ways to get out of it?"

Percy shrugged and got up. "I'll think of something." He wandered away until he made his way t the lake.

"Perseus." Percy stiffened.

"More orders?" He turned to face Hecate. The goddess smiled wryly.

"I'm afraid my plans for you have been cut short. You will be returning to America with me."

Percy's mind buzzed. "What about Harry? And Bianca, I think Nico –"

"All their memories of you will be obliviated," said Hecate, "It is for the best. The Granger girl was suspecting your stories."

Percy swallowed. "Can I do one thing before I go?" Hecate nodded.

Percy dove into the water. Swimming to the bottom, he called out. "Hey, if anyone can hear me, I appreciate it if you help Harry Potter on his second task . . . or at least don't harm him." The water soothed him. Percy waited, but the only response was the water turning a deeper blue.

"OK," he muttered. Percy pulled himself out of the water, still dry.

"Ready," he announced, "so, are we going to like apparate –" Percy felt a cold punch in his back. It felt like something was ripped from him inside. He tried move, but his limbs were frozen. Percy's mind flashed back to Kronos.

"Perseus, it was not my intentions do deceive you, but this must be done," Hecate said solemnly. Percy tried to curse her, but his mouth was frozen. He mentally cursed her.

"You will forget everything about this world." Percy watched helplessly as Hecate pulled something from the side of his head. A blue wispy wormlike thing.

"You will forget everything about the Greek world," intoned Hecate. Percy felt his mind swim as memories were torn from him. The world became hazy and distorted.

"Worry not demigod." There was a voice. Calling him a demigod. What was a demigod? "I will not forget what you have done for me." What did he do? The world darkened. As he slipped into the darkness the voice said, "A gift . . . for you service."

Percy saw the image of a blond girl with beautiful gray eyes flash in his mind. _Annabeth_, he thought as he forgot his world.

**Harry POV****  
**"Harry, are you going to eat those?" Harry snapped his eyes to Ron.

"What?" Ron gestured at the plate of cookies next to him. How did those get there?

"No," said Harry, shaking away a cold feeling. Something felt like it was missing, but he buried that thought. "What were we talking about again?"

**Epilogue**

Two women in deep robes stood deep inside a dark forest. Their powerful auras marked them as goddesses.

"Is it done?" asked Hera.

Hecate nodded. "His mind is wiped." She handed Hera a vial of the stolen memories of Perseus Jackson. "I have given him to Lupa and her wolves."

Hera nodded, satisfied. "The fate of the world again lies in his hands, along with the others."

"This may cause another war," warned Hecate.

"Yes," Hera said, "but it may unite us all. You do not do this for me if you didn't believe my plan would succeed."

Hecate paused. "I do this because I owe you a favor."

"And you agree this is the only way."

Hecate didn't respond.

"Hazel Levesque," said Hera suddenly.

"I will offer my aid when the time comes," said Hecate, "and you have my word Zeus and Poseidon will hear nothing about this."

Hera nodded distantly. She looked down upon the earth, seeing her seven special demigods go about their lives. "Soon my chosen ones," she murmured with a smile.

**– ****ShadowfireX13, "Peace out!" **


End file.
